


Формула контракта

by GraceRafferti



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotions, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Psychology, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Souls, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRafferti/pseuds/GraceRafferti
Summary: — Ты решил проводить меня в последний путь, Себастьян? Высоко оцениваю твой порыв, но, честное слово, это излишняя мера.Ты поднимаешь на меня стеклянные, потерянные глаза, будто последняя искра в твоём терракотово-коралловом пламени истлела, и глядишь так тоскливо, что мне становится больно от нанесённой твоим состоянием раны. Её, ноющую, тяжёлую и беспросветную, я тоже ощущаю отлично. А тоска твоя, не понимаю почему, но пронзает меня в солнечное сплетение насквозь.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • Сборник рассказов по Себэлю: в основном полноценные рассказы (а иногда даже формы покрупнее), но частично и краткие зарисовки. Альтернативные воплощения отношений демона и графа. Есть некоторые истории, состоящие из нескольких глав, поэтому рассказы из одной части буду переносить вверх для удобства.  
> • Благодаря моей замечательной бете Эон текст дополнительно вычитан, отредактирован и причёсан, что делает его гораздо лучше для восприятия.  
> • Всегда рада обсуждению. С:`  
> Ведь ничто так эффективно не мотивирует совершать более частые писательские подвиги, как слова вашего внимания, дорогие читатели. 'х)  
> P.S. Также рассказы обитают здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8859029 | https://fanfics.me/fic138386.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Своеобразный соулмэйт, сказка, чувства и чары оттенков.  
> Надеюсь, отзовётся у кого-то аметистовым сиянием в душе. С;'

Подо мной простирается махровая вуаль хризолитовых трав и вайдовых соцветий.

Я не вижу этого, не в состоянии, ведь глаза плотно закрыты. Однако я совершенно чётко осязаю спиной безграничную убаюкивающую мягкость и по запаху без труда определяю внешний вид покрова подо мной — вплоть до структуры лепестков и их оттенков.

Любопытное посмертие и пространство, в котором я очутился: бесконечная степь, сшитая-сотканная из миллионов невесомых лепестков красного и синего спектра поверх малахитового полотна, не в пример лучше обжигающе-ледяной скамьи сиротливого буро-сизого цвета. Именно она по всем планам и замыслам должна была стать последним моим пристанищем.

Мирно лежу в полусознательном состоянии, а все мои чувства и мысли работают в полную силу — сливаются воедино с диковинным пространством: в одночасье я ощущаю себя и шепчущей степью, и чернильным небосводом. И, что для меня ещё поразительнее, даже тончайшей жилкой на листе.

_Ощущение сопряжения настолько восхитительно, что глаза открывать от слова совсем не хочется._

Но всё-таки глаза распахиваю, хоть и с сожалением, развеивая чувство стихийного могущества. Вероятнее всего, дело привычки — оценивать все явления с непосредственной и преимущественной помощью зрения.

Вижу ровно ту панораму, которую обрисовали мои новые и необъяснимые навыки. Видимо, вопрос практики для них немалозначим, поскольку об одной детали, вероятно, в силу своей неопытности, они меня всё-таки не предупредили.

Ты сидишь на расстоянии четырёх ярдов от меня, в иной части степи — пламенно, обжигающе и удушающе красной. В противовес моей умеренной, спокойной и безмятежной лазурной долине.

Каким образом личное загробное существование коснулось моего демона?

Ты не стремишься объяснить ситуацию, сидя посреди мерцающих карминных ажурных цветов. Глаза твои кажутся такими же пылающими огоньками, как и лепестки вокруг, а ты сам выглядишь растерянным и поражённым.

Медленно приходит мысль, подозреваешь ли ты, что происходит, и есть ли смысл искать ответы у тебя. Но, как бы то ни было, выяснять истину больше не у кого, поэтому вопрошаю:

— Ты решил проводить меня в последний путь, Себастьян? Высоко оцениваю твой порыв, но, честное слово, это излишняя мера.

Ты поднимаешь на меня стеклянные, потерянные глаза, будто последняя искра в твоём терракотово-коралловом пламени истлела, и глядишь так тоскливо, что мне становится больно от нанесённой твоим состоянием раны. Её, ноющую, тяжёлую и беспросветную, я тоже ощущаю отлично. А тоска твоя, не понимаю почему, но пронзает меня в солнечное сплетение насквозь.

В твоих помутнённых радужках яркими искрами плещутся неверие и непринятие.

— Среди демонов существует одна легенда, — туманно изрекаешь ты, — миф о том, что у потусторонних есть шанс возродить свою душу, упорядочить мрак и хаос, обуздавший их.

Ты замолкаешь и прикипаешь взглядом к небу, киваешь ему со странной покорностью.

— И?.. Себастьян, не желаю прерывать твою увлекательную беседу с природой, но я не могу сделать никаких выводов на основе легенды, которую я в принципе знать не могу.

— Легенда гласит о том, что при становлении демоном, будь ты в прошлом ангелом или человеком, душа твоя раскалывается на две части: та половина, что состоит из тьмы, пороков и негатива, остаётся при тебе, а вторая, светлая, покидает. И однажды становится составляющей души человека. Рандомного. В любое время и в любом уголке планеты. Связь с потерянной частью души теряется. Найти её можно лишь через заключение договора, в самом финале, заглянув в душу своей жертвы. Разумеется, шансы отыскать себя в контракторе стремятся к нулю. Но, если ты таки каким-то чудом найдёшь в душе смертного признак своей — ты получаешь шанс вернуть её. Вернуть чувство полноценности. Вернуть способность... чувствовать в полную силу.

— Погоди... — медленно проговариваю я, отметнув в сторону абсурдную идею о спаивании частей души, крайне заинтригованный формулировкой «заглянуть в душу контрактора». — Мы сейчас в... моей душе?

Ты разводишь руками, а затем указываешь поочерёдно на два пышных волнующихся под мятежными ветрами полюса — синий и красный.

— Если выражаться с абсолютной точностью, то мы одновременно и в вашей, и в моей душе.

— Надо же... к такому я не был готов, — задумчиво проговариваю. — И почему ты мне рассказал эту историю?

Ты слегка приподнимаешь бровь и медлишь с ответом. А потом выдыхаешь на грани слышимости:

— Посмотрите на цветок по правую руку от вас, пожалуйста.

Послушно опускаю взгляд — и мои глаза тотчас обволакивает тепло крохотного порфирного цветка: как две капли воды с соцветиями на стороне моего демона. Зрелище чудесное, ощущения от него — несравненные, но огорчение сильнее в сто крат: вот почему я жив, только лишь по милости растения, вмещающего в себе то сокровище, что необходимо демону.

— Что я должен сделать?

Ты вопросительно-непонимающе глядишь на меня.

— Чтоб сделать твою душу целостной вновь? По моим предположениям, я должен отдать этот цветок тебе — и всё станет на круги своя. Я прав?

Ты почему-то поджимаешь губы — и они становятся тонкой и — недовольной? — полоской.

— Вы правильно понимаете.

— Ну тогда покончим с этим... — и я решительно, несколько гневно тянусь к ни в чём не повинной макушке красного цветка-фонарика.

В твоих глазах воспламеняется ужас — и эхо вопля бьёт меня обжигающими спиралями по кончикам пальцев, уже коснувшихся изумрудного стебля:

— Остановитесь!!!

— Не понимаю, зачем медлить. Вроде всё выяснили. Осталось предпринять две последние меры — я отдаю часть твоей души, а потом ты забираешь мою душу — и расходимся.

Ты улыбаешься так печально, что горечь твоей улыбки оседает пылью на моих губах.

— У этой истории есть обратная сторона медали, — поясняешь ты. — И предназначение не только в том, чтоб дополнить душу демона. Согласно легенде, если вы отдадите светлую часть моей — ныне вашей — души, в вас останется только тьма, ведь мой свет — единственный свет для вас изначально.

— Подумаешь, никакого света... Мне умирать через пять минут, Себастьян, какой смысл в наличии для меня моей лучшей части души!

Ты смотришь на меня как-то слишком загадочно.

— Смысл в том, что я и не помышлял вас убивать.

Призывая все свои способности к подозрению (и выдержке заодно), ищу в тебе хотя бы мелкое свидетельство огромного обмана: несоответствующее направление взгляда, насмешливо изогнутую бровь или губу, невозможность вынести мой тяжёлый взгляд... Но все мои проверки ты стойко переносишь.

— Что ты творишь...

— Уже очень давно, — невозмутимо продолжаешь ты, — я не вижу в вас объект укрощения своего голода. Сегодня я лишь хотел проверить правдивость легенды. И теперь я убедился, что заложенный в ней алгоритм о родственных душах верен.

— Родственные души?..

Ты смотришь на меня — не могу поверить, нет, решительно не верю! — восторженно — и моё сердце исподволь выплёскивает долго и тайно хранимое внутри тепло тончайшим сапфирно-пурпурным ручьём.

— Человек, носящий в себе часть души демона, является его родственной душой. Если он возвращает свет демону — он лишается своего и становится мистическим существом тоже, но взамен обретает вечного верного спутника, — ты что-то упорно ищешь в моём взгляде и впитываешь каждое изменение мимики. — Это решение я целиком и полностью вверяю вам — определиться с выбором, подтвердить или опровергнуть, — ты глядишь на меня в нерешительности, не сумев прочитать мою реакцию, — и всё-таки сдаёшься: — Но я со своей стороны убеждён, что вы — моя родственная душа. Ведь я люблю вашу тьму не меньше, и даже сильнее, чем свет.

Теперь беспощадное тепло затапливает изнутри мягким бирюзовым озером и толкает на немыслимое: я поднимаюсь на ноги и поднимаю руки, выше и выше. Делаю несколько шагов, ладонями направляя свою степную армию за собой — и за спиной восстаёт ультрамариновое беспокойство, шёпот и шелест, которые непокорной рекой размывают границы наших с тобой душ. На перекрёстке красного и синего рождается полупрозрачная перламутровая сфера, которая разрастается с немыслимой скоростью и силой, сшибая меня с ног... а ты с готовностью подхватываешь меня и устраиваешь на своих коленях.

И когда твои руки ложатся на мои лопатки в стремлении уберечь, защитить — и просто быть ближе — мне кажется, что им там и место.

Когда я обнаруживаю твою пентаграмму с ажурным аметистовым цветком по центру на своей правой руке — я думаю, что она была со мной всегда.

В момент, когда я смотрю в твоё сияющее лицо, чтоб выразить свои чувства, и наблюдаю твои бездонные фиалковые глаза (подспудно зная, что мои теперь — точно такого же оттенка), мне кажется, что это самое дивное чудо во всех мирах.

— Как же вы теперь без света, мой милый граф? — игриво вопрошаешь ты.

— Кто сказал, что без? — хмыкаю я. — Мой свет прямо в моих руках.

Ты улыбаешься мне такой лучистой улыбкой, что я хочу её коснуться — до дикого безумия.

Ты нежно трёшься носом об мою щёку, а затем пылко осыпаешь поцелуями-солнцами мою шею.

Я льну к твоим губам, стирая вкус печали и запечатывая совершенно новый — вкус безмерного счастья. Я и есть счастье — вот что на самом деле поразительно.

...Вокруг нас чернильное небо, хризолитовые сплетения трав, а в их нерушимых объятьях простираются бесчисленные вуали фиолетовых долин: сиреневых, лиловых, лавандовых, аметистовых, сливовых, пурпурных и бесконечных их родственных оттенков, имена которых я не знаю.

Я знаю совершенно точно сейчас только одно...

_Ощущение сопряжения настолько восхитительно, что глаза открывать от слова совсем не хочется._


	2. «Ты плоть от плоти моей»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~•.*.•~
> 
> История в двух частях.
> 
> О магии и её таинственных свойствах.
> 
> Сиэль владеет магией, которую отдаёт демону в качестве предоплаты, чтоб заключить сделку. А оплата — его душа. Когда приходит конец контракта, что-то идёт не совсем по намеченному плану...

_«Ты плоть от плоти моей:_

_Кость от кости, кровь — от крови._

_Узы Вселенной сильней,_

_Растущие в моей любви._

_Древность чар в твоём взоре —_

_Бесконечные заливы._

_Мы и в счастье, и в горе_

_До конца неразделимы»._

Детство Сиэля Фантомхайва прошло под эгидой этого чудного сплетения слов. Он прекрасно знал данное заклинание — ему было поведано, что сила заключена в нём несравненная — едва ли не с самого рождения.

Его мать, напевая эти строки звучным и слегка взволнованным голосом, позаботилась о том, чтобы на долгую память выгравировать их в разуме сына. Она прикладывала тёплую ласковую ладонь ко лбу сына и, плавно спускаясь по переносице, охватывала диковинными узорами всё его лицо от глаз до губ.

С годами Сиэль не мог не заметить предельного сходства с матерью: его крупные глаза цвета озера из растопленных сапфиров — были её глазами-озёрами, а её глаза — его глазами. И, когда они скрещивались, всё переставало существовать: оставался только лишь необъятный океан, переливающийся глубокими бесконечными оттенками синего.

Сиэль интуитивно сознавал, что значит быть единой и неразделимой плотью, в те мгновения, когда их души вступали в слияние под знаменем таинственных слов. И лишь гораздо позже он частично понимал значение часто произносимых фраз, а абсолютное осознание их предназначения пришло к нему почти в самом конце.

В финале его короткой заурядной жизни.

В тот проклятый день, когда родителей Сиэля зверски убили.

В тот день, когда он сам попал в Преисподнюю на Земле, чтобы вскоре последовать кровавыми тропами матери и отца, прозрение осветило его сознание.

_Чары матери совершенно явно не имели силы: их разделили — и это уж точно непоправимо._

Мысль о том, что всё оказалось беспросветной ложью (даже самый родной и незаменимый человек его покинул), стала настолько горькой и могущественной, что захлестнула и тело, и душу без остатка.

Колоссальная волна магии, созданная из ненависти, жестокости и тьмы, явила свой облик только с той целью, чтоб быть отвергнутой маленьким волшебником с нечеловеческим воплем прямо в фатальный миг, когда клинок торжественно вонзился в него.

Но, без его на то стремления и намерения, предсмертный всплеск энергии чар оказался настолько заметным и привлекательным, что по его следам явился представитель потустороннего мира — демон.

И только-только вступивший в отрочество граф с замороженной вместе со всеми окружающими безнадёжной сквозной раной, в остановившемся мгновении, жадно слушал спокойную елейную речь сгустка тьмы.

А потом, назло всем канонам о предписанной-предрешённой Судьбе, Фатуму и Року, передумал погибать так глупо и рано, твёрдо решив, что его бесполезное колдовство таки сумеет послужить ему в последний раз.

Он бесконечно жаждал жизни.

_И он имел неоспоримое право на жизнь._

Однако, разумеется, он подозревал, что демон в ответ на такой объект сделки выразит изумление, а в худшем случае и вовсе отвергнет молча, оставив Сиэля без последнего шанса на спасение.

Поэтому, дав согласие на мрачный мистический союз, Сиэль облёк своё желание жить в благовидную форму — в образ возмездия.

Кажется, демон запрос принял и даже остался доволен: в теле Сиэля бешено забурлила кровь, клинок из его вспоротого живота отлетел прочь, а в уши неудержимым океаном влился громкий и растревоженный звуковой фон, созданный десятками его палачей.

Подросток схватился за рану — и нащупал только небольшой рваный участок кожи, который в считанные секунды стал гладким и цельным. Если бы не внушительная масса крови на одежде и алтаре, то он бы подумал, что и не был заколот.

Сиэль уверенно поднял глаза на демона — и увидел всё тот же устрашающий сгусток мрака перед собой, но теперь посреди него ярко и как-то жутко улыбался огромный клыкастый рот.

— Итак, решение принято — пути назад недоступны. Теперь для оформления сделки нужна предоплата.

Сиэль мимоходом подумал, что как-то это дорого: и душу отдавать в конце, и магические силы в самом начале; но ещё дороже только одно: умереть — прямо здесь и сейчас. Поэтому, глубоко вдохнув, он впитал из воздуха всю свою магическую энергию обратно, а затем сосредоточил её всю до последней капли в правой ладони. Чары искрились-трепыхались на кончиках пальцев синими и фиолетовыми всполохами, разрезанными золотистыми полупрозрачными спиралями.

И, когда он протянул ладонь с даром, вмещённым в ней, к мистическому гостю, из сгустка темноты очертилась и направилась к нему глянцевитая чёрная рука.

В момент их сопряжения в мозгу Сиэля затихающим эхом разлилось _«Ты плоть от плоти моей»_.

**_* * *_ **

Несколько лет кряду после заключения контракта Сиэль Фантомхайв искусно изображал одержимую местью персону, которую представил демону в роковой день встречи: высокопарные фразы о расплате, бесконечные расследования и глубоко несчастный вид присутствовали неизменно.

Однако правда заключалась в том, что воплощения в жизнь возмездия юный граф избегал всеми силами и оттягивал его как мог, ходя вокруг да около. Время от времени чудилось, будто демон доверял ему (или с аналогичным успехом делал вид, что доверяет), ненавязчиво подыгрывая. Да, он изредка пытался выяснить истинность мотивов своего контрактора, осторожно прощупывая почву, что позволило бы ему завершить договор в свою пользу тотчас, но Сиэль почему-то был уверен: даже признайся он в желании жить — демон не отнял бы его душу за столь дерзкую опрометчивость. Он словно испытывал графа забавы ради, больше ничего не предпринимая: даже намёков с его стороны об умножении усилий не исходило.

Разумеется, отплата за боль, унижение и страдания интересовала Сиэля, но ненависть, жестокость и тьму он поддерживал в своей душе ровно в строго необходимых пропорциях для этой цели и в мысленном непробиваемом сосуде, который не допускал распространения негатива в сердце и разум.

Сиэль Фантомхайв утаивал от дворецкого ещё один нюанс: тайно от своей мистической тени он периодически прокрадывался в библиотеку. Вернее, демон был в курсе, что Сиэль проводит обеденные часы в обществе книг, секретом был лишь характер выбранной литературы.

И это отнюдь не были учебники по изучаемым графом наукам.

Юношу неумолимо тянуло к самому дальнему массивному стеллажу — хранилищу с книгами о магии.

 _«Фонетика магии», «Как правильно создавать мощные заклинания», «Пособие о видах чар», «Основы защитного колдовства», «Волшебство как форма взаимодействия с природой», «Упражнения для усиления магической энергии», «Спонтанная магия», «Чары в повседневности», «История колдовства»_ — Сиэль плавно водил кончиками пальцев по корешкам, будто по клавишам фортепиано, и тихо шептал завораживающие его названия. Нет, он не простил магию за потерю родителей и бесполезность, как и не доверял ей до сих пор, но в крови всё же жили трепет и ностальгия к этой сфере знаний.

Чувство невозвратимо потерянного незадолго до обретения.

Чувство боли от нерождённой музыки чар.

А ещё Сиэль Фантомхайв держал в секрете от Себастьяна то, что он пламенно желал видеть в нём не просто демона, своеобразную волшебную палочку для исполнения всех прихотей и будущего палача — он заключал в его фигуру (сперва — подсознательно, но с годами абсолютно осмысленно и слегка обречённо) нечто гораздо большее и необъятное. И помощника, и телохранителя, и советника, и союзника, и слугу, и даже друга. Мистический дворецкий гармонично сочетал все эти роли, вероятнее всего, не догадываясь об этом. Тем не менее, это не препятствовало ему с бесспорным успехом сглаживать отсутствие разносторонних социальных связей и привязанностей хоть сколь-нибудь глубоких и необходимых. Однозначно, смысл демона в существовании бывшего волшебника был неоценим.

Поэтому, когда Себастьян вдруг решил испариться в разгар набирающей обороты баталии с ангелом, спустя семь лет нерушимого контракта, точно его и не существовало в жизни Сиэля Фантомхайва, это вызвало в душе графа бурю возмущения и категоричный протест.

Сперва, разумеется, имела место иная реакция: не обнаружив демона рядом и поняв, что тот не откликается на прямые призывы, Сиэль ощутил робкую радость. А вдруг демон по какой-то причине отверг его душу? Может, она ему кажется не столь аппетитной, сколь прежде? Или, как вариант, этот ополоумевший ангел ему не по зубам? Или по зубам, но дело не стоит свеч, ведь борьба с ангелом за него не оправдывается?

Сформировался логический вопрос: а какова суть контракта, если его можно обойти со стороны демона и уйти восвояси, даже не потрудившись попрощаться?

А затем Сиэль почувствовал прочнейшие кандалы потерянности, обескураженности и беспомощности. Земля под его ногами покачнулась, а вместе с этим — треснул сосуд с долго сдерживаемым негативом. И вся ненависть, жестокость и тьма вырвались наружу, хлёстким и разрушающим ядом окружив его сердце.

Отрава ловко просочилась в его жилы и, как ни странно, отрезвила.

Он перешагнул порог двадцатилетия, обманув смерть на целых семь лет. И годы после трагедии были если и не счастливыми, то точно стабильными и максимально приближенными к такой радужной характеристике в рамках существующих условий и возможностей. Пустая жизнь без Себастьяна, который наполнял смыслом фактически каждую её сферу, ему и даром не была нужна. Кроме того, он планировал закончить сделку справедливо, заплатив по счетам, поскольку благородство и чувство достоинства для него — не пустые громкие слова.

Сиэль Фантомхайв решил, что час возмездия пробил.

И, вдохновлённый и окрылённый яростью, забрался на Тауэрский мост с непоколебимым и вполне фатальным намерением.

— Демон! — отчаянно крикнул в темноту юноша, снимая повязку одним резким движением и буравя злым взглядом ночь. — Как ты посмел наплевать на контракт и пойти развлекаться, оставив меня? Что ещё за неслыханное своеволие? Ты забыл о нерушимых условиях договора? Так я могу напомнить. Тащи сюда своё демоническое величество, немедленно, и пойдём уничтожать сумасшедшее ангельское отродье! Даже я терпеть не могу его наглую и глупую морду, как ты до сих пор позволяешь ему портить этот мир своим существованием?

Сиэль вдохнул полную грудь воздуха. Возможно, в последний раз, такой морозный и кристально ясный. Лёгкие бурлили гневом, кровь пульсировала в мозгу, а инстинкт самосохранения всё ещё оставался далеко за порогами осознания.

— Если ты не соизволишь явиться сейчас же, Себастьян, то моя душа достанется не тебе, а Темзе. Вот только она, в отличие от тебя, её не заслужила.

…Темза внизу, прямо под его башмаками, волновалась и, юноше казалось, нетерпеливо тянула к нему руки-волны в призывном жесте. Вокруг слышались одиночные редкие возгласы прохожих — тех, кто увидел стройную фигуру в небезопасном месте и с шальной мыслью, направляющей его правую ногу в пропасть.

А от демона ответа всё так и не поступало.

Сиэль расслабил руки и позволил своему телу последовать в пучину реки с последними, возможно, едва различимыми словами «Прощай, Себастьян».

Когда он таки беспрепятственно летел вниз стрелой, вопреки всем ожиданиям, он позволил себе закрыть глаза и расслабиться напоследок. Но почему-то время шло, а он всё ещё не чувствовал ледяных тисков смерти.

Взамен он ощутил пушистый тёплый покров под собой, а открыв глаза, констатировал тот факт, что лежал на чёрной шевелящейся перине обширных размеров, сотканной из тысяч и тысяч угольных перьев. Она размеренно плыла-летела вдоль Темзы, очевидно, в заданном кем-то направлении.

Сесть Сиэлю, осторожно взяв под руки, помог тот самый «кем-то» — безупречный демон-дворецкий.

Юноша с разочарованием выпустил из рук ласковые пёрышки, в которые успел зарыться по локти, и быстро напустил на себя глубоко надменный вид, только лишь чтобы не разоблачить распирающую его радость.

— Господин, — мягко произнёс демон, садясь напротив Сиэля, — у вас какие-то чересчур радикальные методы призыва.

Сиэль фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Что поделать, коль ты страх потерял. Радикальные, зато действенные.

— Хорошо подмечено, — кивнул Себастьян с ухмылкой, — вопросы безопасности превыше всего.

— Где тебя носило, чёрт побери, Себастьян?

Себастьян учтиво склонил голову и ответил:

— Я не забыл о контракте и не расторг его, если вы действительно так подумали. Это невозможно. И нет, я не развлекался, нисколько, лишь собирался с силами на уровень ниже, в Аду. Именно для того, чтоб более не терпеть, как вы выразились, «сумасшедшее ангельское отродье». А по поводу Темзы… — демон задумчиво помолчал несколько секунд. — Я не против, в принципе, вот только вы не смотрите в корень проблемы: ваша душа досталась бы жнецам в таком случае, а разве вы такой исход приветствуете?

Сиэль вспомнил неуравновешенного Грелля Сатклиффа, и его передёрнуло.

— Мерзость, — проронил он. — Спасибо, что исправил мою оплошность.

— Итак, мой лорд, ваше предложение всё ещё в силе? Мы идём устранять ангела?

Юноша какой-то миг смотрел на нетерпеливое лицо демона, затем — на пленённый огнём, пылающий багровым и золотым Лондон.

Сиэль рефлекторно ухватился за вихрящиеся пёрышки под собой, ища спокойствия и твёрдости духа, и, плавно поглаживая их, произнёс:

— Да, Себастьян. Пора покончить с этим.


	3. II. «До конца неразделимы»

Баталия с ангелом выдалась довольно короткой и предельно кровавой.

Разумеется, Сиэль пренебрёг просьбой Себастьяна закрыть глаза и не смотреть на то, как он кромсает на лоскутки лютого врага. Он не мог такое упустить. И теперь юноша был абсолютно уверен, что демону ангелы по зубам. Пожалуй, ему всё по зубам.

Мимолётом он подумал, что финал его жизни вполне может оказаться таким же беспощадным.

Но по какой-то причине граф гораздо больше беспокоился об отрезанной почти по предплечье левой руке демона, цене его победы, чем о собственных потенциальных муках.

— Она восстановится? — не стал себя сдерживать Сиэль. Ему, правда, хотелось ещё уточнить «Сильно болит?», но это уже явно было бы чересчур.

Себастьян и без того выглядел ошеломлённым.

— Да... Вопрос нескольких часов. — тихо произнёс он и виновато добавил: — Извините за неподобающий вид. Я стремился быть идеальным до самого конца. Но, к сожалению, раны в разы проще исцелить, чем воссоздать части тела.

— Глупость какая, — закатил глаза Сиэль. — Ты прекрасно справился, продемонстрировав ангелу, что его взгляд на жизнь недееспособен. А фарс про безупречность можно уже забыть.

— Как скажете, мой лорд.

Сиэль вновь закатил глаза, но комментировать формальную фразу не стал.

Он отвёл взгляд в сторону, усилием воли окунув всё своё внимание в тёмные воды — иначе его пристальный неотрывный взгляд в сторону дворецкого мог показаться подозрительным.

Сразу после сражения граф и демон отправились в путь, прямо под Тауэрским мостом, но Сиэль не был уверен, что это всё ещё Темза: водное пространство под ним светилось изнутри, слегка, но вполне отчётливо, будто под шарами вод весь периметр был уставлен свечами.

— А чёрную перину вместо гондолы наколдовать можешь? — вдруг произнёс Сиэль, чем вызвал вопросительно-изумлённый взгляд у демона. — Она мне понравилась.

— Сожалею, — покачал головой Себастьян, — мне пока не хватает сил.

Сиэль скользнул взглядом по рваному рукаву сюртука своего дворецкого и понимающе кивнул. Ему дико хотелось погрузиться в тёплые и густые перья, чтоб согреть озябшие и дрожащие руки, но увы. Юноша вновь вернулся к бесцельному созерцанию спокойных волн-рукавов — синих, лиловых и изумрудных — и задумался о своём прошлом: перед глазами проносились частые игры с матерью в саду, редкие вылазки с родителями и Лиззи покататься на лодке, увлекательные беседы с отцом, любимые вечерние прогулки с Мадам Рэд по городу, тёплый рождественский вечер у камина...

В воде что-то засеребрилось крошечными звёздами, которые ширились в большом количестве, кружась кольцами в хаотическом направлении, а затем, определившись с формой, стали решительно срастаться в ровные параллельные и поперечные линии. Линии стали отделяться крупными квадратами друг от друга и обретать облик разрозненных кадров плёнки, насыщенная синь в центре которых обратилась в полихромные образы — недавно вызванные из памяти эпизоды.

Сиэль не знал, почему, зачем — и что за свойства у реки такие незаурядные, — но понял, что омут его памяти перехвачен и разорван. Он исподтишка глянул на демона, чтоб понять, доступно ли ему разворачивающееся зрелище минувшего. Однако Себастьян невозмутимо продолжал прокладывать ему одному известный маршрут, направляя гондолу сквозь ненавязчивый белесый туман.

Когда Сиэль вернулся к наблюдению — его передёрнуло: вся река, сколько хватало взгляда, была усеяна его воспоминаниями, расцветающими с неудержимой силой. Сцены самых ранних лет плавно отходили на задний план, а взамен поверхность глянцевой глади на расстоянии вытянутой руки рисовала последние семь лет в деталях. И почему-то на этих кадрах, буквально на каждом втором (даже с учётом тех лет, когда они не были ещё знакомы), присутствовал его демон.

Словом, Себастьяна в реке было неприлично много.

Тем не менее, поскольку Сиэлю оставалось жить считанные минуты, он принял решение не думать над лишним, а просто позволить себе наслаждаться зрелищем и время от времени поглядывать на своего демона — и настоящего, и прошлого — незаметными грустными взглядами.

_*** * *** _

Сиэль сидел на каменной нефритово-сизой скамье посреди незнакомого крошечного островка, к которому Себастьян направлялся добрый час. Пока демон снимал перчатку и говорил какие-то пустопорожние фразы об окончании договора, юноша осторожно попытался коснуться сгустка из ненависти, жестокости и тьмы около сердца — но с изумлением обнаружил на их месте, посреди осколков ненужного теперь сосуда, только лишь сплетение тепла и света.

А ещё Сиэль отстранённо подумал, что страха в нём, даже сейчас, прямо перед гибелью, ни капли.

Когда Себастьян стал приближаться к нему неторопливыми шагами, Сиэль хотел спросить, что о нём думает демон как о личности с высоты своего опыта, но взамен вопросил банальное и пустое:

— Изъятие души — это больно?

— В большинстве случаев да. Однако я постараюсь всё сделать аккуратно.

— Необязательно, Себастьян. В конце концов, это, скорее всего — существенная часть вашего мистического ритуала. Подобно... мясу с нужными специями для людей. Полагаю, боль — важный ингредиент.

Себастьян молча смотрел на графа непроницаемым взглядом, а Сиэль таки не выдержал и произнёс:

— Спасибо, что помог мне прожить эти годы. Я ценю это.

— Я был искренне рад провести эти годы с вами, мой лорд.

Сиэль довольно кивнул и, собравшись с духом, выпалил:

— Отличная нота. Что ж, приступай. Я готов отплатить тебе за помощь.

Юноша выровнял спину и опёрся руками о скамью. Демон оказался рядом с ним в пару секунд. Он, легко сняв бархатную повязку с его глаза, склонился над его лицом, обрисовал подбородок ногтями и нетерпеливо прильнул губами к его губам. Поборов удивление, которое продлилось недолго (Сиэль искренне считал, что душу демоны поглощают после непосредственного убийства контракторов, а поцелуи вряд ли для умерщвления годились, хотя графу пришёлся по душе такой креативный подход), юноша решил не закрывать глаза. Принципиально. Он не хотел дарить Себастьяну такое удовольствие («Болью перебьётся», — подумал он.), и всё искал в облике демона что-то хищное: зверские намерения, адский блеск глаз, угольные крылья за спиной. Смирившись, что ничего такого он не увидит, пока Себастьян продолжал исследовать его губы («Неужели душу так сложно найти?» — пронеслось в голове юноши.), Сиэль крепко сжал руки в кулаки в предчувствии невыносимой боли.

Но, на пару мгновений коснувшись ладони Сиэля, демон внезапно совсем необоснованно отстранился от него и провозгласил будто в пустоту:

— Контракт завершён.

Пока Сиэль ошалело моргал и огромными глазами буравил фигуру демона, Себастьян посмотрел на него, приподнял брови и почти что промурлыкал:

— Надо же, у тебя глаза карие. Янтарно-карамельные. Тёплые-тёплые.

Внутри Сиэля затрепетала вязь из тепла и света, полившись по траектории кисти левой руки горячей удушающей волной. Юноша перевёл взгляд на руку — и застыл изваянием: чары искрились-трепыхались на кончиках его пальцев синими и фиолетовыми всполохами, разрезанными золотистыми полупрозрачными спиралями.

— Что за... Себастьян, — Сиэль поднял на демона потерянный умоляющий взгляд, — что происходит?

— Это довольно длинная история, — судя по довольной улыбке демона, его ситуация забавляла. — Началась она двадцать лет назад, в день твоего рождения. Рэйчел Фантомхайв прекрасно знала, к каким печальным последствиям приведёт в итоге служба Королеве, потому предприняла хорошо известную ей меру защиты: она связала ваши жизни воедино, в первый день твоего существования, своим заклинанием. Тогда твои глаза и приобрели синий цвет — таков был визуальный отпечаток её чар. Разумеется, магию связи она укрепляла время от времени. Смысл был в том, что если по той или иной причине тебя настигнет смерть — через несколько часов ты очнёшься как ни в чём не бывало, потому что её жизненная энергия автоматически перейдёт в твоё тело. Однако через несколько лет, когда графиня начала понимать, что угроза со стороны Королевы и её ближайшего окружения гораздо реальнее и крупнее, чем прежде, она пересмотрела свои действия. Рэйчел трезво оценила категорию применённой защиты как слишком слабую в поставленных целях. Ведь при большом желании тебя смогут убить и дважды. Тогда, в день катастрофы, она и призвала меня. И мы заключили контракт, который базировался на твоей защите. Предельно грамотно, безупречно сформулированный договор, исключающий мои выверты в сторону его расторжения до тех пор, пока я на самом деле не избавлю тебя от основного риска гибели — Виктории и её приспешников.

— Себастьян, я не понимаю... — дрожащим голосом произнёс Сиэль.

— Вскоре всё станет на свои места, — пообещал демон и продолжил: — Твоя мать в предоплату отдала мне свою душу, а оплатой установлена была её магическая энергия. Которую она свила в барьер вокруг тебя. Вследствие мастерства Рэйчел Фантомхайв, получить этот вид энергии я мог исключительно честным путём. И я только что получил свою оплату. А ещё — вернул тебе залог в виде твоей магии. Ведь между нами с тобой контракта не было. Пентаграмма на твоём глазу была свидетельством сделки с Рэйчел Фантомхайв, а не нашей. — и Себастьян тихо добавил: — Твоя мать просила рассказать тебе всё это в конце. И передать, что её любовь к тебе больше и глубже, чем вся Вселенная.

Себастьян умолк и проницательно посмотрел на мрачного юношу.

— Ты свободен, Сиэль.

Сиэль сжался и закрыл лицо руками.

— Вот почему ты мог избегать, как мне казалось, неукоснительных условий контракта, — глухо донеслось из-под покрова рук Сиэля. — Просто все мои условия были фикцией. Ведь моя мать...

Себастьян опустился на колени перед юношей и осторожным движением убрал его руки. На лице Сиэля искрились две мокрые дорожки из слёз.

— Твоя мать предпочла спасение своего ребёнка. И это её выбор. Прими это, Сиэль.

— Слишком дорога цена моей жизни.

— Я тоже так считаю, — согласился Себастьян с ласковой улыбкой. — Но в несколько другом контексте.

Сиэль глубоко вдохнул и кивнул, явно не расслышав последнюю фразу демона.

— Почему ты отдал мне мною магию? Ты мог её оставить беспрепятственно. Почему не торопил выполнение цели сделки? Это ведь было в твоих интересах. И почему в итоге не поглотил мою душу? Уверен, когда смертный сам говорит «забирай» — никакой контракт не нужен.

— Почему твоё сердце так трепетало, когда я должен был забрать твою душу? — лукаво вопросил демон в ответ, плавно поглаживая кончики пальцев Сиэля. — Я прекрасно знаком со звуком и ритмом страха. И это определённо был не он.

Сиэль улыбнулся пораженчески и плавно опустился на колени рядом с демоном. Он заглянул в его пылающие глаза, коснулся вязи тепла и света, окутанной теперь своим колдовством, а затем мягко обхватил отросшую по локоть руку Себастьяна и влил свою энергию с шёпотом из целебных слов в его жилы. Прошло несколько минут — и рука демона была цела как прежде.

— Ух ты. Похвально. Ты таки изучал что-то из магической секции своей библиотеки?

— Однажды не устоял перед книгой «Как правильно создавать мощные заклинания», — Сиэль даже не удивился: конечно же, его демон знал, чем именно он интересовался в библиотеке, как он мог думать иначе. — Как видишь, пригодилось.

Юноша взял руки Себастьяна в свои — и их пальцы туго переплелись в долю секунды.

— Правда в том, что я жажду жизни, безумно, но только если в ней будешь присутствовать ты. И я не хочу быть тем, кто нуждается в защите — хочу быть в силах защищать тебя тоже. И совершенно точно я не готов прощаться с твоей пентаграммой. Мне не нужны ни синие, ни карие глаза. Я хочу твои — терракотово-багряные.

Себастьян удивлённо воззрился на Сиэля.

— Я гляжу, ты и до «Тонкостей демонологии» добрался, до раздела об обращении так наверняка.

— Как и моя мать, я предпочитаю знать все нюансы о тех, с кем имею дело, — подмигнул юноша.

— Сиэль, — серьёзно проговорил Себастьян, — обращение в демона — это очень и очень важное решение. Переоценить такое сложно. Обычно выбора не предоставляют и о подобной судьбе не просят. Вечная жизнь — это прекрасно, но довесок в виде бесконечного голода — сильный аргумент. Ты взвесил все за и против?

Сиэль тяжело вздохнул, наклонился ближе к Себастьяну, уткнулся носом в его нос и с удовлетворением погрузил пальцы в его шелковистую шевелюру.

— Себастьян, мой аргумент сидит прямо передо мной. И сильнее его доводов я не знаю.

Себастьян покорно прикрыл глаза и выдохнул:

— Как прикажете, милорд.

— Эй! — возмущённо вскрикнул юноша и отпрянул от Себастьяна.

Демон задорно рассмеялся и, возвращая Сиэля в предыдущее положение, крепко прижал к себе.

— А вот обращение действительно будет болезненным. Точно готов?

— Довольно болтать. Дай мне наконец своей крови и примени свои мистические чары.

_*** * *** _

Очнувшись, Сиэль выдохнул от облегчения: безудержные судороги и жгучая агония улеглись окончательно. Увидев, что он лежит на коленях у демона, в кольце его рук, он радостно обхватил Себастьяна в ответ.

— Я соскучился. Очень.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ты знаешь, отлично. А сколько дней я... приходил в себя?

— Пять суток, — с болью в голосе ответил Себастьян. — Обычно хватает двух-трёх. Я начал беспокоиться.

— Наверное, две сущности — волшебник и демон — вступили в конфликт в моём теле. — задумчиво проговорил Сиэль. — Но не волнуйся, в итоге они пришли к консенсусу.

Сиэль медленно поднялся на ноги при помощи Себастьяна.

— Пора выбираться с этого острова. Однообразность пейзажа ввергает меня в уныние. Чур с тебя мягкая перина, Себастьян! Я желаю путешествовать с комфортом.

— Договорились, — демон со смешком оставил невесомый поцелуй на макушке Сиэля. — У тебя, кстати, не терракотово-багровые, но ещё более прекрасные глаза — багрово-янтарные.

...— На чём мы остановились? — спросил Сиэль, лёжа на Себастьяне и вертя пепельное пёрышко, охваченное сиреневыми и серебряными искорками, в руках. Вокруг него простирался туман и бескрайние просторы реки, оттенками которых он залюбовался на миг. — Ах да, ты давеча искал мою душу... Может, продолжишь?

— С превеликим удовольствием, — промурлыкал Себастьян и потянулся к Сиэлю.

Когда их губы сомкнулись в нетерпеливом поцелуе, а руки Себастьяна крепко-накрепко обвили Сиэля, для него открылись новые поразительные значения фраз _«ты плоть от плоти моей»_ и _«до конца неразделимы»_.


	4. Призрак и перстень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~•.*.•~  
> Альтернативное окончание контракта между Сиэлем и Себастьяном. Немного о глубоких мыслях и странных формах, которые может принять человек после поглощения его души.

Оставлять после смерти неоконченные дела — это _моветон_.

Грубейший, беспрецедентный и непростительный.

И я совершенно точно не намерен был уходить из этого мира, не добравшись к финишу собственных устремлений.

К тому времени, как мне исполнилось семнадцать лет (поразительно, впрочем, что я умудрился прожить так долго под мощным изничтожающим давлением контракта с демоном, даже не вопреки, а во имя его), я наконец воплотил в жизнь своё возмездие, истребив всех врагов. И, разумеется, заплатил за оказанное в этой непростой цели содействие собственной душой, ровно как было оговорено.

Вкратце, выполнил всё запланированное.

Казалось бы, что ещё? Какая невероятная сила способна была удержать меня на Земле, если принимать во внимание абсолютно однозначные и не совсем выгодные для меня условия?

Моё время было окончательно исчерпано — жизнь достигла своего логического завершения.

Однако каким-то необъяснимым образом мне вновь посчастливилось выжить.

Поэтому, когда Себастьян всё-таки изъял мою душу, я перевоплотился в бесплотный перламутровый отпечаток. В тень человека по имени Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Я был привычен к всякого рода адаптациям, так что довольно быстро приспособился к отсутствию даже малейших реакций на вкус и запах, а также — к безупречному, идеальному зрению, подаренному взамен преимуществу, которое развернуло передо мной поразительную перспективу идентификации мельчайших деталей даже на расстоянии нескольких миль.

Тем не менее, адаптироваться (кому я вру — смириться) к тому, что демон меня не способен видеть, что я для него — пустое место, оказалось заданием повышенной сложности.

В общем, странное и чудное во всех планах перевоплощение не вызывало чрезвычайного изумления, ведь незадолго перед смертью я успел обдумать и насочинять себе множество параллельных вариантов персонального будущего. И, должен признать, нынешний расклад вещей занимал далеко не последнюю позицию в самолично сконструированном рейтинге трансформации энергии.

(Среди всего прочего, подобное развитие событий казалось достаточно вероятным: быть фантомом, являясь носителем такой фамилии, это же прямо-таки ирония судьбы! А она, как я уже успел убедиться, гость для меня нередкий).

Ошеломило другое: демон, получив мою душу, польстился ещё и на мой перстень.

Посягнул — и украл. И безразлично, что у лишённого жизни тела.

Очевидно, это и стало главным толчком к моему с ним общему путешествию: ну зачем, серьёзно, для каких целей демону ювелирное украшение, пусть даже дорогостоящее и фамильное?

(Я на тот момент ещё не имел ни малейшего понятия, что и так, безо всякой дополнительной причины, вынужден следовать за ним. Один раз я чисто любопытства ради решился провести эксперимент (совершенно случайно предварительно запомнив текущее местонахождение своего демона в деталях) и оторвался от него. Так вот, исследование провалилось с треском: мало того, что, стоило мне закрыть глаза, я буквально видел Себастьяна воочию, на расстоянии руки, его самого и его действия, вдобавок, стоило расстоянию между нами достичь хотя бы трёх миль — я будто магическим образом материализовывался за его левым плечом. Итак, я был привязан к Себастьяну незримой силой, вынужденный следовать и наблюдать за его действиями).

Что ж, в последний раз взглянув на собственное тело, я сказал ему «Прощай» и с тех пор то ли шёл бок о бок с Себастьяном, то ли преследовал его.

Это удивительное путешествие, странствие наизнанку, когда я был за левым плечом демона, а не он за моим, длилось то ли несколько дней, то ли несколько недель, то ли несколько месяцев.

К сожалению, призраки не имеют ни часов, ни календарей (ни возможности навести справки у встречающихся прохожих, ведь, как я установил, привидения закреплены за конкретным проводником, а мой оказался весьма малоинформативен), да и погода в Англии не особо разнообразна для отслеживания течения времени.

Возможно, сквозь меня прошли годы. Много-много лет.

В течение этого промежутка времени мы успели посетить Германию, Францию, Италию, Швецию, Ирландию и Шотландию. Всякий раз, когда мы пересекали границы определённой страны, Себастьян неизменно и стремительно, почти моментально, заключал мистические и смертоносные договора. Его жизнь была переполнена, прямо-таки сочилась бесконечным числом краткосрочных контрактов и бессмысленным поглощением одной души за другой... Вереница контрактов, я устал вести счёт и опустил руки, пожалуй, на третьей сотне. Много чего в своём бытии я не понимал (крошечное уточнение: почти ничего), но был абсолютно уверен в одном: наконец-то мой демон сыт; и как же я рад за него, безмерно, правда-правда.

Итак, согласно количеству оформленных сделок, о качестве не было и речи: ни один из контрактов не продолжался — и, более того, не предусматривал даже призрачной возможности на относительно благоприятное положение дел — так долго, как контракт со мной. Почти все договоры были сформированы безграмотно, время от времени благодаря чутким рекомендациям Себастьяна, но в первую очередь со стороны контракторов. Они были закреплены таким безрассудным образом, что демон мог без труда отыскать как минимум одну брешь и аннулировать все договорённости за несколько минут. Что он, собственно, и делал без колебаний.

И Себастьян поглощал душу за душой.

Поскольку я был и оставался существом, которому не остаётся больше ничего, кроме наблюдения за внешним миром и анализирования данной им информации, я заметил несколько связанных с его поступками закономерностей, которые заставили меня сомневаться:

«А поглотил ли Себастьян мою душу?»

Выведенные закономерности были такие:

Во-первых, когда Себастьян отнимал душу, он ни разу не касался губ своих контрагентов, как это было со мной. Вместо этого демон выпивал душу через глаза.

Во-вторых, все глаза после смертельного давления были мутные и обесцвеченные. Мои же остались точно такими, как и раньше — ярко-сапфирными (я же прощался со своим бренным телом, прекрасно это помню).

В-третьих, печать контракта с демоном бесследно исчезала с тела убитого контрагента, в отличие от моей, как только душа была изъята.

И, наконец, ключевое: никого больше не оказалось за спиной Себастьяна, кого-то вроде меня, хотя я уверен, что по крайней мере десять призраков вполне могли составить мне бестелесную компанию: они имели на такое преобразование уважительные причины. Одна из них — осуществление объекта договора, или, как вариант, — месть вероломному демону, ведь он не сдержал условий сформированного контракта.

Однажды классическое и привычное событие — поглощение души — увенчало ряд моих мыслей категоричным выводом. Очередной контракт. Очередная жертва. Вот только специфика процесса незаурядная. Демон нависал над тщедушным тельцем девочки с глазами цвета индиго, которая стала объектом подчёркнуто бережной смерти: её душу Себастьян вынул осторожно, через уши, таким образом, что застывшие глаза не утратили своего блеска. Он приложил к виску своего бывшего контрактора мой перстень, и он улыбнулся очаровательной ласковой улыбкой — улыбкой-эмоцией, которую двояко НЕ разъяснить. И я наконец сообразил, что осознал:

_«Невысказанные привязанность и любовь считаются делом незавершённым»._

Однако не только я один имею такой грех.

— Вот как. — равнодушно проронил я. — Нет, Себастьян, я не одобряю.

Оказывается, до этих самых сих пор я не познал удовольствия узреть истинный шок демона.

— Мой лорд?..

Ах, какое замечательное, восхитительно-прелестное чувство порождает понимание того, что я больше не пустое место. Что я — Бог в его глазах (прости за такое одиозное сравнение, Себастьян).

— Да, мой демон?

— Это... это невозможно.

Я подошёл ближе, почти вплотную, чтоб рассмотреть его неверие ближе: надо же, из его глаз можно извлечь галлоны изумления впрок на все непонятные и выбивающие из колеи ситуации в жизни. И в его тёплых глазах неудержимо ширилось что-то ещё... неуловимое для меня.

— Да неужели? Как видишь, можно даже душу в кольцо заключить.

Я сел рядом с мёртвой девочкой, внимательно изучая её лицо.

— Невозможно запихнуть мою душу в это бедное тельце, всё остальное — реально.

Глаза Себастьяна рисковали выпасть из орбит.

— Как вы догадались?

— Насколько ты помнишь, я отличался особой проницательностью при жизни. — саркастически заявил я, попутно размышляя, что таки долго шёл к выводу для громких заявлений о своём мастерстве зреть корень истины. Вполне возможно, в данном случае я был замедлён персональными предубеждениями. — Прекрати, Себастьян. Неужели ты действительно хочешь, чтобы теперь общество поражал своим умом ребёнок не десяти, а пяти лет? По отношению к окружающим это весьма и весьма несправедливо.

Себастьян лихорадочно хватался за голову — он явно был не в порядке.

— Знаешь, для обеспечения общественного спокойствия стоило выбрать для меня тело того ирландского старика, который считал себя друидом. — я немного подумал и добавил: — Ну или, как вариант, сделать моей оболочкой немку-инженера.

— Погодите... вы... вы были в сознании всё это время?

— Почему бы и нет? — удивился я. — Я всего лишь был невидим. Мой разум всегда был при мне. Теперь я ещё и в курсе, что наш контракт не был расторгнут. Поэтому мои приказы до сих пор легитимны. В том числе и приказ видеть меня.

Я устроился возле неподвижного демона.

Он вздрогнул, точно призрака увидел.

Ах да...

— Почему вы стали таким, мой лорд? — спросил Себастьян, как только сумел придать себе более-менее уверенный вид. И вовремя: я уже был готов принимать меры по стабилизации его состояния. Это были бы очень, очень радикальные меры...

— Хороший вопрос. — оценил я. — Наверное, дело в недовершённости дел при жизни.

В глазах Себастьяна полыхал предельно чёткий вопрос:

— Конкретнее?

— Я предполагаю, я стал бесформенным пятном по той причине, что не высказал одну-единственную, вполне осознанную мысль. — чистосердечно признался я. — Что ж, время раскрыть карты пришло. Но я хочу выяснить кое-что. Ты действительно всё это время искал достойное моей души тело?

Себастьян застыл изваянием, а затем покорно опустил голову, будто уличённый в чудовищном, неподобающем демону преступлении — акте осуществления идеи, движимой эмоциями.

— Да, вы правы.

Нет, этого недостаточно, поэтому я выразил своё требование одним словом:

— Конкретнее.

Себастьян болезненно рассмеялся — и смех, и горе.

— Я... — он всё ещё пытался стряхнуть остатки потрясения, это было очевидно. — Я буду прямолинейным. — Себастьян пытливо заглянул в мои глаза (или глядел сквозь них). Очень серьёзно. — Да, вы не ошиблись: я действительно всё это время искал тело для вас. Достойное для вас тело. Характер, поведение, внешность… цель.

— Да, точно, кое-что было единым для всех — цель. Месть.

Демон угрюмо взглянул на меня.

— Я ещё не завершил рассказ.

— А. Мои извинения. Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

Себастьян благодарно кивнул.

— Все элементы должны были быть максимально похожими. Однако, к несчастью, похожей комбинации не существует. По крайней мере мне не удалось её найти. В конечном счёте, я решил ограничиться поразительно подобными глазами, непоколебимой целеустремлённостью и целью-местью.

— Вполне достаточное сходство, — признал я. — Однако чего ради?

Грусть и боль в глазах Себастьяна заставили спросить себя: видел я когда-нибудь такую концентрированную муку?

— До последнего я надеялся, что вы, пользуясь предельно грамотно сформулированными условиями контракта, будете растягивать свою месть на протяжении всей собственной жизни. Я же говорил вам: до самого конца. Вам стоило умереть собственной смертью. Если бы я не был причиной вашей гибели, мне не пришлось бы стремиться к тому, что вы наблюдали. В конце концов, я должен был искать выход из сложившейся ситуации, мой лорд. Я прямо-таки не могу поглотить вашу душу. Поэтому должен разорвать контракт. Поместив вашу душу в другое тело, я прекращу быть вашим слугой, вы — моим господином… ведь заклеймлено только тело, не душа. Мы можем продолжить наше сосуществование... но иначе. Переписать всё. По новой модели. Или начать жить отдельно друг от друга. Однако... я прямо-таки не могу поглотить вашу душу.

Себастьян вопросительно посмотрел в мои глаза — и практически сразу устало отвернулся, разочарованно, почти траурно, молвив:

— Теперь я завершил.

Я, полностью убедившись в своих догадках, потрясённый такой откровенной, обнажающей душу исповедью до самых сокровенных глубин, решительно взял руку Себастьяна, ласково-ласково обведя пальцами контуры пентаграммы.

— Я тебя услышал. И осознал: если сейчас я завершу своё дело, для чего следует только лишь вслух произнести одну фразу, то даже этот перстень не удержит мою душу — и я буду вынужден пойти дальше. Покинуть тебя. А я этого не хочу. Более того, не допущу. Я не владею в совершенстве искусством прямолинейности. К сожалению или к счастью. Однако... Себастьян, может забудем об этом несчастном теле? Забудем об этом контракте? Давай позволим себе проигнорировать и пренебречь. Знаешь, если ты вложишь мою душу в физическое тело, мы снова будем принадлежать кардинально разным мирам. Собственно, мы и сейчас принадлежим разным мирам, однако они параллельны, и мы гораздо ближе друг к другу чем когда-либо были. Нет, Себастьян, я не владею искусством прямолинейности. Поэтому я ничего тебе не скажу. Однако... я продемонстрирую.

Мои губы коснулись центра пентаграммы на руке демона — и он шокировано, неверяще и трогательно вздрогнул. Я не обратил на это внимания, лишь продолжил прокладывать тропу поцелуев от запястья до локтя, от локтя — к плечу. От плеча я неспешно строил горячую дорожку прикосновений к шее, от шеи — к губам, а от губ — ко лбу.

Каждый поцелуй имел свой характер — доверчивый, извиняющийся, покорный, откровенный, пылкий, ласковый, благодарный. Себастьян распознал каждый из них, ведь его тело взволнованно и растроганно дрожало. Я крепко обхватил его голову и приложил свой лоб к его лбу. Пленённая нежность дрожала на кончиках моих пальцев, как вечерние, посеребренные кромкой неба, звёзды в ожидании ночи. И я вложил их, мои нежные зори, в ночное полотно — в аспидный волос Себастьяна.

— Оказывается, наши с вами незавершённые дела совпали, — едва не промурлыкал демон.

— Именно так. И на этот раз ни один из нас не завершил его как положено.

— Я думаю, финал безупречен.

Губы Себастьяна трепетно коснулись моих висков.

Через мгновение на моих ладонях оказалось что-то достаточно тяжёлое.

— Возвращаю вашу душу.

Я поднял палец с кольцом, невольно залюбовавшись им.

— Запомни одно, Себастьян: я не прекращу приказывать. — мои глаза коварно сверкали, бьюсь об заклад. — Однако если ты вдруг передумаешь, имеешь право в любое время поглотить мою душу.

В глазах Себастьяна заискрились багровые бесенята.

— Я обдумаю ваше предложение.

Я возмущённо пихнул демона локтем под ребро.

— Нет, я не согласен, ни за что, — и он безудержно засмеялся — ещё незнакомым, но уже таким любимым смехом.

Я заглянул в глаза демона и осознал: более концентрированного счастья я никогда и нигде до сих пор не встречал.

Поэтому моветон по сравнению с моим достижением — это _ничто_.


	5. Моя дьявольская молитва

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~•.*.•~  
> Сиэль пишет письмо.
> 
> Письмо, которое никогда не дойдёт к своему адресату.

_Бога не существует._

_Однако существует Дьявол._

Религия, по сути, это своеобразный аппарат для осуществления желаний: человек ожидает в обмен на веру и покорность (а время от времени ещё и в обмен на более материальные вещи) получить исполнение желаемого. И каждый имеет право вкладывать свои ресурсы в руки наиболее привлекательной религии.

Однако я заглянул дальше — за границу. Туда, где оказываются, как правило, сумасшедшие, одинокие и несчастные (а также замученные, однако в данном контексте эпитет «замученные» является синонимом эпитета «несчастные»). И тогда я понял, насколько был ограничен. Ограничен и обременён большим количеством препятствий: принципами, моралью, стереотипами.

В конце концов я, обновлённый, твердо ступил на собственный путь: отверг весь бессмысленный груз (привитую систему ценностей) и отрёкся от стандартной религии. Зато, обнаружив новый безграничный горизонт, предпочёл более надёжный механизм — непревзойдённое создание тьмы.

Я утратил многое... вкратце, счастье, которое невозможно вернуть.

И, если невозможно вернуть, то опустевшую нишу души вполне реально заполнить. Поэтому я рассуждал, рассуждал, рассуждал... и результатом моего процесса мышления стал персональный девиз: «Я получу абсолютно всё» (а **всё** в моём понимании — это весь потенциал полученного демона).

Тёмная фигура была для меня фундаментом, на котором я должен был построить свою новую жизнь. Таким образом, месть вытеснила спокойствие, хмурое выражение лица — улыбки, а одиночество — родителей... однако я не учёл (или, вернее, намеренно не обращал внимания) на одну важную вещь — религию.

Вера всегда была важным аспектом моей жизни. Фактически, она поглотила треть моего существования, то есть была третьей частью меня. Я перестроил себя, и после этого пришло осознание: церкви, молитвы, проповеди — это ничто. Достойна внимания исключительно Правда (та, что приобрела личину респектабельного брюнета с красными глазами).

Себастьян, я наконец осознал: ты — моя персональная тёмная религия.

И ты не просто аппарат со встроенной функцией исполнения желаний.

Ты — моё желание.

_Да, Бога не существует._

_Однако, к счастью, существует Дьявол._


	6. «Nightmare & Nightwish»: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~•.*.•~  
> Рассказ в трёх частях.  
> Об адаптации демона и ребёнка на начальных этапах договора, о преследующих ночных кошмарах и разных (порой очень неожиданных) методах залечивать раны от нанесённых в прошлом травм.

Мои ночные кошмары не отступают.

В равной степени как я десятилетний, так и нынешний, целиком и полностью уязвим перед их равнодушным в тотальном крушении влиянием.

Я — доступная и яркая мишень.

Длительное состязание, постепенно выкачавшее из меня основную часть энергии и всю без остатка веру в успех, включало в себя массу инструментов и методов. И озаглавил их список крайне зыбкий и сказочный способ в моих руках. Именно его я и применил на практике, когда длинный месяц изощрённых пыток наконец подошёл к концу, а вот посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство громко заявило на меня свои права. В первую ночь в поместье, когда я остался наедине со своим лютым врагом — памятью — я забился зверьком в одеяло, словно в убежище, судорожно сжимая в тощих непослушных руках крохотный клочок бумаги. На нём я предварительно написал неровными, переполошенными буквами: Nightmare & Nightwish.

Задолго до начала трагедии я испытывал периодические затруднения со сном. И мать придумала одну схему, стремясь помочь с изобретением инструмента против проблемы, а заодно — отвадить от привычки искать помощи и умиротворения в их с отцом спальне. Она убедила меня в несравненной силе визуализации, внедрив в жизнь одухотворения Ночного кошмара и Ночного желания.

«Тебе следует держать перед глазами эти два слова и постепенно оживлять их. Можешь представлять их в облике двух псов. Надели свой ночной кошмар самыми мрачными страхами. Представь их, представь, будто они дышат тебе в затылок. И в этот же момент — вдохни самые яркие образы в свою заветную мечту. И вообрази, что она уже сбылась, а так же — что она твой несокрушимый щит. Пускай пёс, хранящий твоё желание, будет крупнее и сильнее. И ты увидишь его победу, обещаю».

Даже в возрасте пяти лет я был достаточно смышлёным (спасибо за самозабвенную заботу о моём интеллекте) и предельно понимал суть предложенного. И в ранние годы моей жизни, после некоторой практики, способ и правда имел значительный эффект.

Мой пёс всегда одерживал верх.

Однако, к глубокому разочарованию, мою реальность бесцеремонно подчиняет себе один важный нюанс: тогда то были небольшие затруднения со сном, сейчас — это катастрофа. Как ни крути, существует колоссальная разница между моим пониманием и восприятием ночных кошмаров в прошлом и нынешнем.

Я, маленький сломанный ребёнок, был в отчаянии: свидетелями выплеска моего потрясения были ошмётки бумаги, в которую превратился клочок с волшебными некогда словами, и зверский вопль боли.

Из-за паники я тогда практически ничего не мыслил.

Потеряв равновесие, я упал с кровати и сильно ушиб колени. Но это было ничто в сравнении с тем, что на меня беспощадно падала темнота, грозя раздавить, а воздуха в подверженных истерическому припадку лёгких оставалось всё меньше и меньше…

И тогда, из ниоткуда, появился он.

Мой демон пришёл чисто из любопытства.

Так я тогда предположил, ведь явно иные причины неправдоподобны.

Мой демон — гораздо более густая, глубокая, грозная темнота.

Но для меня в тот момент он был светом, сокрушительным и неоспоримым, пред которым мрак поклонялся и растворялся бесследно.

_*** * *** _

Я твёрдо уверен, что эта игра будет как минимум забавной и позволит ускорить ход стрелок в часах моей вечности, как максимум — и это очень и очень вероятно — я проведу какой-то отрезок времени (сколь длительным он будет — ещё не определился) в потрясающей головоломке.

У меня, как у представителя демонической расы, за плечами имеется многовековой опыт и соответствующий стаж в специализации заключения мистических сделок. Безгранично трагическое начало контракта вкупе с воистину многогранными условиями — такое едва ли я встречал прежде. И мне не терпится увидеть дальнейшее развитие сюжета.

Но сейчас, неподвижно сидя в тёмной комнате, я постепенно осознаю, что могут возникнуть довольно веские препятствия. И обусловлены они будут тем, что с человеческими отпрысками я фактически никак и никогда не контактировал, при возможности обходя их стороной. Сложно догадаться, как именно с ними нужно коммуницировать и обходиться. Или хотя бы приемлемо. У меня отсутствуют даже базовые знания на тему «Дети, демоны и их взаимоотношения».

Какая досада, что в подлунном мире отсутствует пособие на эту тему.

Если начистоту, как это ни характеризует меня (а следующий факт демонстрирует, не в пользу мне, непредусмотрительную сторону моей личности), то человеческий вид меня никогда особо не привлекал и интересовал ровно в той мере, какой требовала моя пищевая зависимость, тесно связанная с человеком как ресурсом. Несомненно, я изучал результаты труда людской расы, но в то же время мои данные в области психологии, важного инструмента во взаимодействии с жертвой, представляли собой фрагменты поверхностной информации, изрядно отрывочной и расплывчатой. Как правило, даже таких данных хватало для успешного применения в любой ситуации: люди в подавляющем большинстве не отличаются фундаментальностью и глубиной.

Кое-какие факты, среди всего прочего, за сегодняшний вечер я выяснил и взял на заметку.

Итак, человеческое потомство: 1) крайне чувствительно, причём к ряду факторов: температуре, запахам, вкусам, а также — болезням; 2) довольно вспыльчиво и эмоционально, даже в ситуациях вполне стабильных; 3) изрядно вредное и непослушное.

Что ж, маловато для выводов и создания модели поведения, однако общая картина уже доступна.

Придётся постигать эту науку как можно быстрее…

Вместе с этой мыслью мой чуткий слух резанул истошный крик, а затем — коснулся едва уловимый звук падения. Я оказался в спальне мальчишки молниеносно. Почему бы не использовать непонятное пока происшествие в качестве материала для моей цели?

Ну и, разумеется, следовать контракту.

Передо мной предстало следующее зрелище: разворошенное одеяло и детёныш, распластавшийся на полу. Ситуация была не совсем понятна. Пришлось коммуницировать. Получив обрывочные и слабо замаскированные равнодушием ответы («Я спросонья упал с кровати. Запутался в одеяле»), я собирался уходить, применив подобающую моей роли фразу «Спокойной ночи, господин», но взгляд господина на мои действия явно отличался, поэтому он, паршивец мелкий, решил иначе: как-то нерешительно и тихо попросил (попросил, не приказал) остаться на ночь в его комнате.

На какой-то краткий миг я застыл в нерешительности — меня ничто не обязывало. Всего лишь просьба. Но после сложной внутренней борьбы я решил, что в данный момент уступка прихотям этой букашки — потенциальный прогресс в моём обучении.

Находясь всю ночь в комнате человеческого дитя, я случайно наткнулся на мелкие кусочки бумаги, на которых всё же различил два слова. Они замотивировали меня к анализу физического и душевного состояния моего лорда, а также — к сопоставлению результатов с дополнительными данными.

По окончанию анализа я незамедлительно внёс в свою базу новые и расширенные знания: 1)…болезням и травмам (ушиб на коленях); 4) эмоционально нестабильное (ночные кошмары выводят из колеи); 5) наивное и глупое (пытается обмануть).

Шестой пункт, который я добавил, был условным — его было невозможно объяснить однозначно: подвержено мечтам (Nightwish)?..

_*** * *** _

С горем пополам пережив первую свободную ночь после плена, я ухватился за подарок в виде светлого времени суток следующего дня, чтобы придумать, как устоять перед следующей атакой тьмы — а я готов был поспорить: она заявится.

Само собой, я прекрасно понимал, что обязан относительным спокойствием во время сна исключительно демону: во время смены фаз сна, балансируя между реальностью и забытьем, на периферии сознания я ощущал его тихие шаги, его дыхание… банально его присутствие — даже у него был вполне осязаемый звук — и этого было предостаточно для подавления активности моей воспалённой психики.

Себастьян настолько качественно заполнил моё сознание, что разбередившемуся воображению элементарно некуда было девать созданные ужасы.

Как вариант, я мог не изобретать ничего неординарного. Стоило просто внедрить охрану моих снов в лице Себастьяна на постоянной основе. Смею предположить, это спасло бы положение дел если не навсегда, то хотя бы на приличный промежуток времени.

Тем не менее, я чётко видел несколько «вопреки», даже если одно «ради» глобальнее.

Во-первых, неловкая и нелепая ситуация, из-за которой, возможно, я бы в равной степени не мог расслабляться и проваливаться в мир снов: чувствовать на себе взгляд демона — то ещё удовольствие, плюс — ему подобное времяпровождение сулило такого же рода наслаждение.

Во-вторых, основные позиции нашего договора не подразумевали услуг такого… весьма заботливого рода. Разумеется, подобный сервис реально воплотить подпунктом одного из положений.

И третьей, пожалуй, краеугольно-бескомпромиссной причиной являлись непринятие демонстрации моей слабости и (в большей мере) опасение реакции демона. Что-то мне смутно подсказывало, в случае, если я заставлю служить мне круглосуточно, беспрерывно, то риск быть съеденным раньше положенного времени — просто из раздражения и ярости — вырастал вдвое.

Излагая мысль простыми словами: моя гордость одержала верх.

Хотя бы один вопрос я принял решение урегулировать самостоятельно.

(Я предварительно сказал Себастьяну не вмешиваться, когда он в третий раз наведался выяснять моё состояние: видимо, во второй раз я ещё давал себе призрачный шанс передумать.)

И в этот раз на эфемерные методы вроде выдумок матери я уже не полагался. Мой мозг не способна была побороть фантазия, которая сменила преданность другому, и теперь явно была его, а не моим ярым сторонником.

Сперва моей идеей было сменить режим. Спать днём, а бодрствовать ночью: я думал, если буду чем-то занят, то кошмарам никак не проникнуть в мой разум. План был перечёркнут стоимостью освещения и практической невозможностью в моём социальном положении столь кардинально менять образ жизни.

Также я пробовал освоить науку медитации: практикуясь в опустошении мыслей, я намеревался создать устойчивый и плотный вакуум для внедрения во время сна.

Не вышло, мой мозг отрицал абсолютное отрицание мыслей.

Затем я ввёл в ежевечерний ритуал обязательное чтение произведений Эдгара Аллана По: я наивно скрещивал пальцы в истинной вере, что искусно созданный мастером мрак свергнет мою тьму. Я увеличивал время чтения. Час, два, три, четыре… да, я искренне верил, что мощные образы другого человека вытеснят мои собственные.

Мне элементарно не во что больше было верить.

И вновь фиаско.

А между тем паранойя развивалась со скверной тенденцией.

Когда я вновь проснулся в обильном поту и дрожи, с отпечатком страшного вопля на губах, почти сразу выловил силуэт Себастьяна (будто подспудно ожидал его обнаружить) в двух шагах от меня. Факт его присутствия дал мне толчок быстро прийти в себя, поэтому свой страх я ловко трансформировал в негодование:

— Себастьян?.. — я умолк на миг, думая, что уместнее сказать. Выбор был так себе: — Я же запретил тебе как-либо реагировать…

— Прошу прощения за потревоженный сон, мой лорд. — демон склонил голову в попытке изобразить почтительность (попытка не удалась, хотя он явно старался); что ж, не один я учусь изображать уместную модель поведения. — Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства. В этот раз я был обязан вмешаться.

Я непонимающе вскинул голову. Через пару мгновений мне удалось уловить плавно угасающую спираль ультракрасного цвета в радужках демонических глаз. Подойдя к дворецкому ближе, я обнаружил кое-что ещё… его перчатки не демонстрировали свою обычную белизну, которая бросается в глаза даже в кромешной тьме.

К горлу стремительно прокрался клубок тошноты: я учуял хорошо знакомый запах — микс из соли, ржавчины, сырости и, по моим ассоциациям, газа. Это запах, который въелся в мои лёгкие. Целый месяц, час за часом, день за днём он завоёвывал уютное место в моей памяти.

— Кровь. — странно, но, выговоренное уверенно, это слово остановило позыв рвоты. — Откуда?

— Приспешники… тех, кто планировал истребление вашего рода, приходили, — он явно подбирал слова осторожно, с особой тщательностью. С чего бы? — Я донёс до них ценную мысль: дабы иметь привилегию наносить визиты графу Фантомхайву, сперва нужно обучиться пользоваться парадной дверью. При свете дня.

Не было нужды спрашивать, каким конкретно образом данная истина была донесена.

Я отвернулся от дворецкого и кратко — все усилия уходили на борьбу с воспоминаниями — спросил:

— Давно?

— Только сегодня, господин. Но смею заметить, этот визит вряд ли одиночный.

— Что-то выяснил?

Повисло странное молчание.

— Себастьян?..

— Нет… — как-то слишком неуверенно проговорил он. — Они не выдали имён.

Решив разобраться с его скользкой интонацией как-нибудь позже, я приказал:

— Будь бдительнее, Себастьян. — я хотел окончить на этой ноте, как вдруг…

— Разумеется, мой лорд. И, если вдруг что случится, я могу реагировать на вас ночью?

Меня охватило такое непонимание, что я рефлекторно развернулся к демону обратно. Его лицо выражало абсолютную непроницаемость, но я был уверен, что, оказавшись в нынешнем положении секундой ранее, что-то я бы наверняка прочитал в его мимике.

Я выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Ты сомневаешься в своих силах?

— Нисколько, — молниеносно. — Лишь мера предосторожности, мой лорд.

Я прикусил губу: моё подсознание вновь услужливо подсовывало мне «шанс передумать».

— Я смогу ответить тебе только утром, — да, я был повержен.

— Как пожелаете, милорд.

В воздухе повисло отчётливое демоническое замешательство.

— А теперь, Себастьян, прошу, иди в свою комнату. — наконец я сумел поставить решительную точку в этой беседе. — Я дико устал и хочу спать. Спокойной ночи.

— Добрых снов, милорд.

Как только шаги демона прекратили отражаться эхом и стали неразличимы, я вернулся в постель.

Практически провалившись в сон, я вдруг резко распахнул глаза. Наконец ко мне пришла годная идея. Ждать я не собирался. Потому вскочил на ноги с твёрдым намерением.

Достаточно. Хватит дрожать, бояться, страдать. Хватит верить в чушь.

Пришла пора действовать.

...шёл я недолго. Нужно было лишь пересечь коридор и повернуть направо. Отсутствие хоть малейшего источника света не являлось помехой: я слишком хорошо знал этот маршрут. В натужной попытке перебороть суеверный страх и поместить потенциальную боль в чулан своей души, я пару минут неподвижно держался за ручку двери. Набрав в лёгкие максимум воздуха, распахнул дверь настежь и, испытывая силу своей выдержки, двумя крупными шагами оказался перед отцовским столом. Коснулся его лишь на миг, не понимая зачем, и сразу скользнул к самому нижнему ящику. Все мои надежды были сосредоточены на том, чтобы искомое было на законном месте.

Я пошарил пальцами по слегка шершавым бумагам и упёрся в что-то твёрдое и холодное. Кончиками пальцев осязал не только холод, рельефность и прочность, а и плотный чёрный цвет.

Цвет моей безопасности.

Револьвер был плотно зажат решительными руками.

Он точно внушал мне: отныне твой сон не будет потревожен.


	7. «Nightmare & Nightwish»: part 2

Буквально в течение первой недели нашего с графом притирания друг к другу на пороге поместья, среди глубокой ночи, объявляется нежданная стайка наёмников. Могу описать предстоящий спектакль в общих чертах до того момента, как стану непосредственно его исполнительным лицом.

Десятеро. Самоуверенны. Вооружены.

Я воодушевляюсь и практически лечу к ним навстречу: мои первые дни, стеснённые узами контракта, успешно можно заменить синонимическим понятием — сущая пытка.

Этот несносный мальчишка вполне может претендовать на право стать дьявольским отродьем. В моём импровизированном-воображаемом дневнике исследований накопились уже десятки новых фактов, но они едва ли приближают меня к пониманию. Бесконечные придирки, глупые капризы, изощрённые требования, безнадёжные манеры и отсутствие даже догадки, что животный страх (по крайней мере хотя бы тень опасения) передо мной — константа, обязательный элемент в сотрудничестве с демоном — эта изматывающая цепь эмоций и действий изрядно расшатала мои, как я думал ранее, стальные нервы. Несколько оторванных голов сгодятся для временного восстановления душевной организации.

К сожалению, по итогу расправы чувства удовлетворения я не наблюдаю. Жаль, что их было всего лишь десять. Видимо, моя душа более впечатлительна, чем я до сих пор считал. Или же у этого паршивца безупречная в своей слепой разрушительности тактика.

А между тем убивать до сих пор хочется...

Мой тонкий слух определяет момент, когда граф Фантомхайв просыпается в свойственной ему беспокойной привычке. Ой-ой. Я был неосторожен?

Собственно, имею полное право вторгнуться в личное пространство своего господина (а нервы всё ещё натянуты до предела), что и делаю с долей злорадства.

Становлюсь уже в третий раз свидетелем растерянности и беспомощности моего контрактора. Бальзам на душу. Порция невелика, правда: глаза ребёнка быстро выхватывают меня из темноты, и он обретает самоконтроль в ускоренном режиме, не позволяя мне рассмотреть его уязвимость и посмаковать её вдоволь.

Принимается меня отчитывать, само собой. Я объясняю причины прибытия, — и слова вызывают нужный эффект: человеческий детёныш явно испытывает нечто по градации от точки «некомфортно» до «скверно».

Чувствую себя хозяином ситуации. Буквально крылья вдохновения за спиной вырастают. Кажется, они сотканы из моих нервов, решивших изменить гнев на милость.

Машинально поддерживаю беседу с графом, а параллельно позволяю себе тешиться воцарившимся спокойствием какой-то неосознанный промежуток времени, пока меня грубо не вырывают в реальность, чего таить, вполне закономерным вопросом:

— Что-то выяснил?

Миротворческие крылья обрушиваются с треском. Лёгкая полуулыбка ломается, а чувство торжества испаряется бесследно. Как я должен признаться в отсутствии зацепок? Как сказать о влиянии раздражения и жажды удовлетворения, которые стёрли саму мысль о том, что нужно было что-то выяснить?

— Себастьян?..

И ключевой пункт: как скрыть свои сомнения от этого, чёрт его подери, проницательно-подозрительного мальчишки?

Не нарушая условия договора, хотя и близок к этому, играю с правдой, отвечая отрицательно. Я ведь действительно ничего не узнал. Хвала Преисподней, щенок пока что не мастер в формулировках вопросов. Тем не менее, убеждён, что этот навык лишь вопрос времени. Учитывая тревожные тенденции, мой контрактор превращается в параноидальную особу. И он из того разряда, который к вопросам правды, безопасности и преданности во всех её проявлениях станет подходить с предельной тщательностью.

Сегодня мне везёт: между нами простёрлось всего лишь молчаливое недоумение. Мальчишка не спешит его разрушить.

Сковав лицо нечитаемой маской, это намереваюсь сделать я. Применяю отвлекающий манёвр, который, между прочим, вполне годится для уточнения в моих психологических заметках:

— Если вдруг что случится, я могу реагировать на вас ночью?

Маленькая манипуляция действует. Граф сбит с толку, а пространство между нами теперь заполнено громким, но всего лишь изумлением, порождающим гораздо менее опасные вопросы.

И, действительно, он озвучивает глупое-ожидаемое:

— Ты сомневаешься в своих силах?

Мысленно фыркаю, но говорю то, что ожидаемо со стороны графа.

Нисколько, лишь мера предосторожности.

Ребёнок колеблется — странно — этот факт я отмечаю с долей невыраженного непонимания.

Говорит, обдумает мой вопрос и даст ответ утром. Вот это новость, неужели гордость дала трещину?

А следующим утром узнаю, что нет, то был ложный сигнал. Высокомерие и самонадеянность — главные компоненты гордости — целы и невредимы. Практически сразу по пробуждению, ещё уютно сидя среди одеял (просил несколько, холодно, видите ли, ему), мой ненаглядный господин нахально улыбается и демонстрирует револьвер.

Он буквально хвастается им, победно вознося над головой, но преподносит это как банальную утреннюю растяжку.

Усилием воли поборов удивление и недовольство, я отворачиваюсь с целью заварить чай и улучаю этот свободный момент, чтоб дать волю откровенной мимике.

Гори всё адским пламенем, я снова восстановлю поместье, но без некоторых предметов. А вдруг это зловредное существо — он способен на это, клянусь — сведёт счёты с жизнью? Я уже не уверен, что могу уследить за всем и всё предугадать. Если не научусь контролировать и понимать с первого взгляда это нетипичное человеческое существо с невинным синющим взглядом, то плакал договор горючими слезами.

Даже уточнять не намереваюсь, понимаю, что ответ на вопрос отрицательный. Более очевидного аргумента в пользу моей догадки, чем револьвер, представить я не в состоянии. В мысленном дневнике появляется новый раздел, в котором один за другим беспрерывно фиксируются пункты плана слежки. И начальный шаг маскируется за миролюбивой попыткой достигнуть кое-какого консенсуса:

— Милорд, позволите мне обучить вас эффективнее управляться с вашим оружием?

За первую неделю контракта я усвоил совершенно точно как минимум одно: с этим ребёнком выстраивать фразы следует с особой осторожностью. Я не могу предугадать с абсолютной точностью его реакцию на произнесённое, но знаю, что без употребления меры сравнения, без слова «эффективнее», мне пришлось бы столкнуться с безудержным гневом. А сейчас его глаза действительно источают невинную синеву: растерянно хлопает ресницами, ищет подвох на моём лице... и пытается сдержать улыбку.

— Нам предстоит многому обучиться, — изрекает мальчик. — Мне — соответствовать титулу графа, тебе — быть отменным дворецким. У нас до сих пор были явные проблемы и со стратегией обучения, и с тайм-менеджментом. Полагаю, на этой неделе мы всё исправим и вдобавок сумеем найти время для дополнительных занятий по освоению оружия.

Склоняю голову:

— Разумеется. Как пожелаете, мой лорд.

Я ликую: план по контролю удачно внедрён в жизнь.

_*** * *** _

Мои упования на хрупкий с виду, но смертоносный предмет, оправдываются. Я наловчился засыпать в расслабленной позе, распластавшись звездой по всей ширине кровати. Единственная напряжённая часть тела — правая рука, крепко сжимающая револьвер под подушкой. С ощущением его распространяющегося по всей ладони спокойного холода я проваливаюсь в сон за считанные минуты.

Без понятия, насколько сильно демона беспокоят (в концепции качества моей души) мои ночные кошмары и беспокоят ли вообще (не льщу себе радужной мыслью, что сумел его обмануть), но его диковинный жест — помощь в освоении револьвера — вызывает явное потепление в болезненной адаптации друг к другу.

Первая наша неделя после знакомства прошла в бесконечных распрях: я упорно относился к демону как к обычному дворецкому (вернее, как к ужасному, ничего не стоящему слуге), что он, разумеется, не сумел принять; а он вёл себя так, будто я никчёмный человечишка, что я тоже не признал.

Браво, Сиэль, ты добился того, что демон, по тем или иным причинам, первый смирился с положением дел, продиктованным тобой, и поднял белый флаг. Неразумно и непредусмотрительно игнорировать предложение о примирении. Нам ещё сотрудничать на протяжение многих лет, ведь я совершенно точно не намерен за сугубо символическое и поверхностное выполнение сделки отдавать душу.

Итак, вторая неделя после заключения судьбоносного контракта разительно контрастирует с первой.

Мы составляем индивидуальный график обучения, грамотно подходя к вопросу: сложные предметы в первую очередь, когда мозг максимально открыт для информации после отдыха, уроки охоты и стрельбы в подходящее время суток и погоду, улучшенная методика диктантов, предполагающая разбор непонятных слов, а также — регулярные перерывы после каждой дисциплины.

Для Себастьяна программа составлена подобным образом: я готовлю списки блюд накануне каждого нового дня на завтрак-обед-ужин и ориентирую, где он может отыскать рецепты и основы сервировки, затем, после выполнения, обращаю его внимание на явные недочёты; экспериментирую с температурами воды в ванной и указываю, какие из них ему зафиксировать тактильно; исправляю его интонации, фразы и движения, при нужде демонстрируя лично корректную модель.

И вместо привычных наказаний, которыми мы изводили друг друга накануне, мы используем конструктивную критику и сдержанные, но искренние похвалы.

Я отчётливо вижу, что демону внове такая модель взаимоотношений с контрактором, а наряду с этим обнаруживаю, что она его увлекает. И меня, если откровенно, такой расклад устраивает. В разы проще жить, когда понимаешь, что тебя не норовят слопать каждый удобный миг, пытаясь испепелить затылок пылающим ненавистью взглядом.

Возвращаясь к ночным кошмарам, должен признать, что довольно долго, около трёх лет, материальный щит действует без сбоев и осечек. Мой сон глубок и... пуст. Если какие-то сновидения и проскальзывают мимолётно в подсознании, я о них не помню по пробуждении.

И, как только я с радостью признаю тотальную победу над трагическим прошлым, метод начинает трещать по швам. В очередной раз кучка убийц приходит за моей жизнью — и звуки предсмертных хрипов рисуют в сновидении массивную клетку, ритуальный пьедестал, окровавленный клинок...

Вырываюсь из сна с утробным животным криком на устах. В панике шарю под подушкой... ничего не нахожу.

Чувствую холод, бегущий вниз по позвоночнику.

Руки в белоснежных перчатках учтиво протягивают мне револьвер.

Понятно. Он был на полу.

И драгоценные секунды поисков стоили бы мне жизни при нужде его использовать.

— С-спасибо, Себастьян... — осторожно беру револьвер — и он будто теряет свой вес вместе с истаивающей верой в безопасность. — Спасибо.

Не пытаюсь скрыть дрожь в голосе, знаю — не осилю.

— Господин, всё в порядке? — его рука ненавязчиво касается моего потного пылающего лба. — У вас жар...

— Н-нет, всё в порядке, — перебиваю. — Как успехи?

Себастьян быстро выравнивается и ровно произносит:

— Все мертвы. — и добавляет зачем-то: — Они бы не успели добраться к вам в любом случае. Наёмники стойкие к многократному нанесению травм, добыть информацию пока что не представляется реальным. Предполагаю, за этими пешками стоит серьёзный король...

Ухмыляюсь уголком губ. Как же всё-таки аккуратно он подбирает слова. Вместо «чудовищные пытки» — «многократное нанесение травм». Спасибо, Себастьян, что бережёшь мою психику (было бы только что беречь).

Вместо этой благодарности произношу другую:

— Спасибо, что устранил их, Себастьян.

— Мои искренние извинения за потревоженный сон, мой господин.

Казалось бы, на этом и стоит завершить заурядный эпизод, но вдруг неожиданно для самого себя произношу:

— Останься, Себастьян. — прикусываю губу вместе с готовым вырваться словом «пожалуйста» — вот это уже явно перебор. — Пока я не усну.

Буквально физически осязаю источаемое демоном замешательство. Останется или нет? Эта фраза-просьба звучала лишь единожды — три года назад.

И тут...

— Как пожелаете, мой лорд.

Я клянусь мысленно, что больше никогда не позволю себе подобных вольностей в выставлении напоказ уязвимости. Буду страдать в гордом одиночестве, какой бы неподъёмной моя ноша ни оказалась. Это не проблема демона, не входит в круг его обязанностей согласно контракту, а всецело моя головная — и душевная — боль.

Поэтому в дальнейшем я, вопреки здравому смыслу, усилием воли возвращаю своему револьверу чудесные свойства — и последующие четыре года мои ночи претендуют на описания «удовлетворительно» и «сносно».

Сны не абсолютно безмятежны, однако в то же время не отличаются чрезмерным беспокойством. Да, я всё ещё периодически оказываюсь в мрачном ритуальном зале, но в кошмарах теперь всегда своевременно возникает плотный круглый сгусток темноты, напоминающий чёрное солнце, с каждым новым разом отодвигая меня дальше и дальше от момента, когда мою плоть вспарывает огромный клинок...

Пока я поглощён восхищением своему воображению, едва ли не слагая ему оды любви за столь уникальный и действенный метафорический барьер, не замечаю, какая перманентно довольная мордашка у моего дворецкого безо всякого видимого повода.

Однажды ночной кошмар трансформируется до неузнаваемости. Больше никаких атрибутов жертвоприношения нет. В подсознании лишь огромное ослепительное белоснежное пространство, а на его фоне — два огромных жутких пса, которых я опознаю почти сразу. Вот они, Nightmare и Nightwish в своём одухотворённом облике. Только что-то мне смутно подсказывает (подозреваю, их огромные свирепые морды, направленные в мою сторону), что в данный момент они не будут сражаться друг против друга, как было задумано изначально. (Готов поспорить, они здесь, чтоб отомстить мне за их не самую щадящую эксплуатацию в прошлом).

Предчувствую, как псы направят общие усилия на меня.

Я не ошибаюсь: звери стремительно набирают обороты и, щёлкая голодными влажными пастями, мчатся на меня со скоростью молнии.

Тело моё безнадёжно немеет, и конечности категорически отказываются слушаться. Приходится покорно ждать любого исхода — проснусь или нет... и вот уже острые зубы-клинки на расстоянии вытянутой руки...

Я совершенно не ожидаю такой развязки, но в шаге от меня, как по мановению волшебной палочки, возникает сгусток темноты. Он режет взгляд в этой белизне, к которой я уже привык, и, тем не менее, я слышу-вижу громкий хлопок появления, неловкое пошатывание и взъерошенность (не идеально круглый) своего ментального щита — что-то он, мой милый клубочек, сегодня не в форме.

Ну хоть явился меня выручать — и на том спасибо.

Псы с разгону врезаются в разросшийся до внушительных размеров пласт мрака — и растворяются бесследно.

Я не могу сдержать вздох облегчения. Чувствую, как мышцы конечностей плавно отмирают и заявляют о готовности выполнять свои прямые функции.

Мой щит будто бы поворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, ко мне лицевой стороной, если только это не ещё один вираж фантазии.

Я делаю шаг навстречу — чёрное солнышко отступает синхронно.

Ну же, не уходи, я лишь хочу проверить, что будет, если я коснусь тебя... Не могу перебороть это странное желание и совершаю ещё одну попытку, пока кусочек тьмы стремительно уменьшается в попытке улизнуть от меня.

В этот раз меня ждёт удача: чудом ловлю мелькающий вихрь-луч, который оказывается мягким и нежным, словно пушинка. Пользуюсь моментом и шустро обнимаю это чудесатое создание — и оно замирает в моих руках на неуловимый миг, а затем начинает легонько дрожать.

Чувствую, как щит растворяется, а вместе с ним — и я тоже покидаю мир сновидений.

Какая досада...

Просыпаюсь в своей спальне.

Комната переполнена пастельным утренним светом.

Плавно перевожу взгляд на свои руки — и замираю в оцепенении: пальцы крепко сжимают руки в белых перчатках.

Руки моего безупречного демона.


	8. «Nightmare & Nightwish»: part 3

Вот уже который год кряду, успешно покончив с основной дневной рутиной, бесшумно передвигаюсь вдоль длинного коридора поместья — чтобы приступить к рутине ночной. Стрелки часов давным-давно перешагнули отметку полночь, но всё же я успеваю: печать моих защитных чар сохраняет своё действие без прямого вмешательства около трёх часов. И примерно в три часа ночи требуется моё обязательное присутствие в мире снов графа — кошмары у Сиэля Фантомхайва похвально стабильны и пунктуальны.

Разумеется, с тех пор, как я решил взять под тотальный контроль и сознательную, и подсознательную жизнь контрактора, не всё шло гладко — я даже оказался близок к смирению с неурядицами — по начерченной мною лаконичной схеме.

Разум графа, как я и предполагал, оказался нетривиальным, потому и кошмары базировались на строптивом нраве. Найти подход к ним и ахилессову пяту стоило мне приличных усилий.

Какое-то время я топтался на одном месте, не в силах минуть порог первого пункта. Я учился проникать в сознание мальчишки (иначе никак не пробраться к уровню ниже) — оказалось, оно у него под охраной. Любопытно. Похоже на то, что граф даже вполовину не настолько расслаблен во сне, как я считал: при моём первом вторжении увидеть ничего не вышло. Меня тотчас что-то неучтиво ударило в живот и выбросило в реальность. Тогда я попробовал пробраться в его разум не в виде стандартного образа дворецкого, а сгустком демонической энергии — успел разглядеть только чёрно-белый пол, размеченный подобно шахматной доске. Меня раскусили и напомнили, что негоже бродить в чужой голове.

Пока я размышлял, в какой форме этот разум меня органично воспримет, его благосклонно отвлёк ночной кошмар, привлекая всё ментальное внимание — и наконец я преодолел все преграды, одним махом, пролетев через чёрно-белое пространство без единого целенаправленного акцента на нём, и оказался прямиком в пункте назначения — ритуальном помещении.

На этом этапе возникли проблемы с сохранением моей бесформенной формы (нельзя было допускать, чтоб ребёнок заподозрил мою прямую причастность), ведь это требовало серьёзной концентрации, а также — с навигацией: обычным законам перемещения здесь, в мире снов графа, ничто не подчинялось: пока я выяснил, что для шага влево — нужно ступить вправо, чтоб опуститься вниз — нужно направиться вверх и тому подобные несостыковки, мальчишку чуть не закололи фантомные убийцы. Еле успел заслонить его собой. Будущее освоение протекало медленно, но уверенно. Вскоре удавалось воздействовать на кошмары в нужные моменты, а порой и заблаговременно.

Я перестарался, настолько убедив графа в неизменном появлении его щита, что со временем этот паршивец лишился всякого страха перед своими мрачными образами. Даже в моменты непосредственного наступления ночных кошмаров его разум не ослаблял защиты своих владений. Предчувствие, что коллапс однажды случится, позволило мне сориентироваться и применить тактику, которая давно ждала своего часа: прокрадываюсь в сознание своего контрактора чёрным псом Себастьяном (благо на семейном портрете в холле он изображён в деталях) — и не встречаю сопротивления.

Через миг понимаю почему. Оказываюсь прямо в центральной части сознания Сиэля Фантомхайва, представляющим из себя огромную библиотеку (почти у всех ментальное вместилище знаний и воспоминаний облачено в форму какого-то здания — библиотеки, кабинета, магазина и тому подобное) со стеллажами из красного дерева, наполненными книгами под завязку. По краям полок, зависая в воздухе, горят золотистые свечи. Между свечами вращаются клинки, спаянные друг с другом в таком количестве, что составляют острый цветок.

Стою на мраморном полу в чёрно-белый квадрат. И вижу множество секций со стальными воротами перед каждой, инкрустированными крупными сапфирами. Охрана в наличии и здесь: около ворот патрулируют десятки псов. Псы огромные, стройные, похожи на его собственного, но гораздо выше, массивнее и нереальнее: некоторые переливаются всеми оттенками синего и фиолетового, а другие — черны, как бездна. Кажется, сознание моего контрактора восприняло меня как дополнительного стража его подсознания (а за воротами в драгоценных камнях именно оно, бьюсь об заклад), пришедшего из его глубин... Или же просто как невинное воспоминание безвозвратно ушедшего детства.

Мне любопытно разглядеть здесь всё подробнее, но лишнего времени нет — и я устремляюсь дальше. Псы не препятствуют и никак не реагируют на моё вторжение в темноту за одной из секций.

По привычке устраняю кошмар и создаю плавный фон для дальнейшего сна.

В следующий раз я не могу устоять перед соблазном и таки исследую закоулки сознания Сиэля Фантомхайва, пробравшись в его голову намного заранее. Среди рядов книг с экономическими, биологическими и литературными названиями регулярно встречаю датированные заглавия, будто из дневника: _«12 апреля, 1878 год, прогулка с родителями в парке», «14 декабря, 1880 год, мой лучший день рождения», «25 ноября, 1881 год, сегодня мне поставили диагноз пневмония», «3 марта, 1884 год, вновь приехал дядя Дидрих!»._

И я обнаруживаю, что до десяти лет включительно у графа в голове все знания и воспоминания расположены вперемешку, сугубо хронологически. Это означает, что в эту часть своего разума он до сих пор не заглядывал для пересмотра и сортировки. Потому что после даты заключения контракта всё — и знания, и воспоминания — размещено чётко по отдельным полкам и никак не соприкасается.

Настолько увлекаюсь наблюдениями, что не сразу замечаю белый комочек в углу. Я нахожусь ровно между полками воспоминаний «декабрь 1885» и «январь 1886», когда замечаю образ ребёнка.

Сиэль, десятилетний, сидит в углу затравленным зверьком, сгорбившись и дрожа. Тело периодически конвульсивно содрогается. Плачет. Мой взгляд чувствует довольно быстро. Застывает. Затем поднимает красные напухшие глаза — и меня прошивает глубоким цветом индиго насквозь.

Маленький граф улыбается слабо и тянет ко мне свои ручонки с безмолвным «Себастьян» на губах.

Он радостно перебирает мою шерсть и льнёт ко мне всем телом, а я стоически терплю и ускользаю при первом удобном случае.

Больше я не рискую своим инкогнито.

Являюсь в сны графа почти вплотную ко времени прибытия кошмаров и обхожу десятой дорогой декабрь и январь года нашей встречи. Более того, перемещаюсь между рядами теперь быстрее и осторожнее (мало ли, где может подстерегать мелкий граф и как быстро реагирует на происходящее).

Однако это не помогает. Через некоторое время я сталкиваюсь с неординарной ситуацией, которая становится фатальной.

В очередную, казалось бы, самую обычную и непримечательную ночь, я уже приближаюсь к подсознанию графа и готовлюсь развоплощаться в сгусток тьмы. И тут краем глаза замечаю внезапное слияние всех чёрных и лиловых псов в двух их исполинских копий-двойников. Я пытаюсь подавить жуткие предчувствия, устремляясь в тьму врат за метафорическими зверями, но интуиция вопит в ужасе по абсолютно реальным причинам. Материализовываюсь очень неэлегантным чёрным облачком (элегантное требует больше времени и концентрации, а у меня был дефицит и того, и другого) между застывшим Сиэлем и двумя разъярёнными псами. А когда разворачиваюсь к своему контрактору, чтоб укутать его умиротворяющими чарами — невольно застываю.

Передо мной стоит не маленький мальчик, истязаемый муками прошлого. Ко мне приближается, Преисподняя его подери, нынешний, семнадцатилетний Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Я кое-как беру себя в руки и навеиваю вуаль сна на него, но в этот раз страна сновидений моему сценарию не подчиняется. Уповая на то, что ещё есть хотя бы мизерный шанс выйти сухим из воды, просто ускользаю в реальность.

И тут осознаю, что влип.

Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Меня властно держат пальцы юноши мёртвой хваткой.

По его лицу тысячи мыслей и их оттенков пробегают со скоростью стрелы, я едва успеваю их идентифицировать: изумление, замешательство, непонимание, недоумение, подозрение, осознание, принятие и замыкающие цепную мыслеэмоцию — торжество и спокойствие.

Граф, как ни в чём не бывало, отпускает наконец мои руки и потягивается в постели.

По хитрющим глазам вижу, что он уже принял окончательное решение — и оно явно не заключается в позиции «придумать более-менее правдоподобное трактование, донести его до моего ведома, проигнорировать очевидное и никогда больше не вспоминать».

И правда, через миг до меня сквозь громкий шар собственных раздумий доносится твёрдое:

— Ну что ж, Себастьян. Устраивайся поудобнее. Предстоит долгая беседа.

Только сейчас замечаю, что стою, а не сижу. Видимо, я вскочил на ноги, как только представилась возможность.

Мой контрактор склоняет голову набок.

Я жду гнева или хотя бы злости, но голос его истинно спокоен и ровен.

— Значит, бродить в моей голове — это приемлемое явление, а сесть рядом со мной — недопустимо? — откровенно издевается он. — Или стесняешься, Себастьян? Да ну, не верю.

Я медлю в нерешительности, пытаясь подобрать какие-то внушительные оправдания. А в голове только лишь гулкая пустота, потому я решаю, что к чёрту всё, и уверенно сажусь рядом, готовый к допросу.

— Никак нет, мой лорд, не стесняюсь. Вы застали меня врасплох, только и всего.

Юноша лукаво улыбается.

— Ой ли? Это я тебя застал врасплох? Уверен? — он ждёт ответа, но я молчу, и он задаёт первый вопрос: — И как давно ты совершаешь вылазки в моё сознание, Себастьян?

Я уже пообещал себе, что буду говорить исключительно правду.

— Около четырёх лет.

Граф хмурится.

— Это с тех пор, как...

— ...как последний ваш метод оказался недееспособным.

Прямо слышу, как шестерёнки в его мозге усердно шевелятся.

Но озвучивает, я подозреваю, он не то, что так активно рвётся наружу.

— И как оно, моё сознание? Готов поспорить, чёрт ногу сломит... — и он оценивающе осматривает меня. — Хотя у тебя, кажется, и правая, и левая до сих пор целы. Снимаю шляпу.

— Сложное у вас сознание, наполненное смысловыми элементами и не лишённое элегантности. — я улыбаюсь яркой улыбкой над самоиронией графа. — Я как-нибудь расскажу вам детальнее о вашем ментальном мире. И отвечу на все ваши вопросы максимально искренне, но попрошу сделать то же самое с вашей стороны.

— Годится. Справедливо. Договорились. — серьёзно отвечает он тотчас. — Но у меня очень много вопросов. Боюсь, сегодня весь наш график занятий и встреч коту под хвост. Итак, приступим к вводным. Я не знал, что демоны умеют проникать в сознание. Как это работает? И прилагается ли навык чтения мыслей?

— Умеют. Это, как правило, возможно в рамках контракта и/или при хорошем понимании психологии конкретного человека, в чьё сознание ты хочешь проникнуть. Проще говоря, как минимум нужно понимать, в каком виде чужой разум тебя не распознает и не отторгнет. В состоянии сна обмануть разум гораздо проще. Увидеть я могу только общие черты сознания, те, о которых я так или иначе подозреваю и которые доступны моему пониманию. Читать мысли демоны не умеют. Не в прямом смысле слова. Их можно получить только косвенно из ваших воспоминаний (которые хранятся в сознании) или же посредством отражённых вашей мимикой эмоций.

— Вот как. То есть, получается, если я в курсе о потенциальной угрозе в виде вмешательства — могу изначально не допустить его?

— Это требует огромного самообладания. Но да, это возможно. Как вариант, вы можете создать ещё одно сознание, искусственное. И разместить его перед истинным. Оно будет выдуманным, а потому полностью ложным. А манипулятор не поймёт этого, если попадёт в целиком проработанное и правдоподобное пространство. Тут уже необходимы самообладание, креативность, кропотливый подход и масса тренировок.

Глаза у Сиэля как две большие планеты — круглые и подвижные.

— Вау. Это как личность внутри личности.

— Можно и так сказать.

Граф надолго уходит в свои мысли, а затем выдаёт:

— Я не знал о таких эффективных операциях. Но, предполагаю, в мою голову ты прокрался всё же не сразу. Любопытно, в каком именно виде ты посещал моё сознание? — он прикладывает палец к губам в задумчивости. — Сомневаюсь, что мой разум воспринял тебя как дворецкого. Ведь мне было что скрывать. Даже от тебя. Или тем более от тебя...

Я удивляюсь такой откровенности и как в тумане подтверждаю:

— Да. Так и есть. Пришлось пораскинуть мозгами и прикинуть, в какой форме я не буду инородным. В общем, я был Себастьяном оригинальным.

— Моим псом? — губы Сиэля складываются в безупречную букву «о». А затем он безудержно смеётся, хватаясь за живот, и сквозь смех выдавливает: — Чёрт возьми, тонко, тонко. Не поспоришь.

Через минуту он смахивает пару слезинок с глаз — побочный эффект его реакции на мои слова — и возвращает самоконтроль.

— Ладно. Разобрались с твоими навыками и причудливыми формами для их применения. — юноша сверлит меня испытывающими глазами. — Вопросов много, но главный рвётся наружу. Себастьян, зачем ты пробирался в моё сознание? — мне кажется, эти слова даются ему огромным усилием воли. — Чего ради?

Теперь моя очередь воззывать к силе духа. Тяжело вздыхаю.

— Изначально моей целью было максимально изучить ваш характер от и до: ваш ход мыслей, типичное поведение и мотивы тех или иных поступков. Я должен был максимально приблизиться к вашей психологии, ведь совершенно не представлял, какую модель поведения следует строить мне. Ведь вы были непредсказуемы и невыносимы. Именно из-за исследования я был так покладист и осторожен поначалу, хотя порой хотелось вас придушить. Я даже создал мысленный дневник для заметок, где фиксировал все ваши характеристики, — глаза юноши заметно блестят энтузиазмом, однако он подавляет его в желании дослушать до конца. — На следующем этапе я стал искренне беспокоиться о вашем ментальном здравии. Думаю, по понятным причинам. Искать подход к контрактору с психическими расстройствами желания не было, да и задача эта на уровень сложнее. Не говоря уж о тлетворном влиянии помутнённого рассудка на душу.

— Так. Погоди. Должен уточнить. Согласно твоим заметкам, какой же у меня характер?

— Ваш портрет был примерно таков: высокомерный, эгоистичный, вспыльчивый, самонадеянный и равнодушный мальчишка с зачатками параноидальных и суицидальных наклонностей, который забыл о прошлом и отрёкся от будущего ради безудержного возмездия.

Сиэль сдержанно кивает.

— Был. А потом?

— А потом я попал в ваше сознание. И увиденное всё изменило.

— Что же из себя представляет моё сознание? — граф явно уже долго отказывает себе в удовольствии узнать, на что способна его фантазия.

— Знаете, такая огромная библиотека с полом в виде шахматной доски. Множество стеллажей с книгами, воплощающими ваши знания и воспоминания. В воздухе летают дюжины свечей и клинков. Вдали видны тропы в ваше подсознание, защищены они массивными, но одновременно изящными воротами. А также — множеством чёрных и фиолетовых псов.

Сиэль ошеломлённо ахает — он явно не ожидает последнего образа.

— Кажется, начинаю понимать, почему в личине пса ты был принят.

Машинально киваю и спрашиваю:

— Что из себя представляют псы в вашей интерпретации, господин?

Граф тяжко вздыхает и объясняет, что первоначально это плод фантазии его матери.

— Понимаю, ваши стражи были олицетворением противоборствующих сил. Однако не совсем понимаю, почему ваш стабильно постоянный кошмар изменился. Подскажете?

— Ты, думается мне, теперь знаешь изнаночную сторону моего мозга в разы лучше меня самого. Может, ты и подскажешь? — лукаво подмигивает и пожимает плечами граф. — А если серьёзно, подозреваю, что таким образом моё подсознание толкало нас скомпрометировать друг друга и вывести на чистую воду. Или, как альтернатива, я таки тронулся рассудком, и твои усилия были напрасны.

Я улыбаюсь лишь краешками губ и продолжаю:

— Спустя какое-то время, не очень давно по реальным временным меркам, я обнаружил в вашем сознании вас настоящего. Десятилетнего мальчика — несчастного, одинокого, чувствительного и открытого, требующего тепла и ласки, всё ещё верящего в чудо и светлое будущее. Тогда я и начал понемногу приходить к выводу, что провалил своё исследование. Что уже давным-давно, на протяжении нескольких лет, все пункты, добавляемые в мой список, просто формальность, бессмысленный фарс. Мне больше не было смысла мириться с вашим характером — мне он нравился. И всё, что делал и делаю до сих пор, отнюдь не в целях сохранения качества вашей души.

Делаю паузу и намеренно направляю взгляд прямо в распахнутую синь глаз Сиэля — и замечаю, что они блестят от влаги. И слёзы вызваны в этот раз не смехом.

Немного теряюсь. Но пути обратно нет.

Теперь я пленяю руки напротив.

И, чувствуя их электрический импульс, впервые в своей долгой, как извилистая лесная тропа, жизни, делаю глубоко самоотверженный выбор — обнажить свою демоническую душу.

Она до сих пор так же бесконечна, как бездна, но уже не столь черна как прежде.

_*** * *** _

Я намереваюсь быть открытым, но сдержанным. Однако, вопреки всем планам, слова «верящий в чудо и светлое будущее» подтачивают айсберг из моих заглушённых чувств с самой верхушки, а по мере пояснений Себастьяна его гордые льды стремительно истаивают.

В испуге касаюсь щёк — предательские слёзы, орошая кожу, выдают меня с потрохами.

Мои руки тут же перехватывают — до безумия мягко — и ладони оказываются под покровом пальцев Себастьяна.

Он и не помышляет остановить оттепель в моей душе.

— Я невероятно сильно увлёкся в своих бесконечных психологических исследованиях, настолько, что они меня увлекли за собой. И, как результат, я обогнал первоначальную цель. — мой демон улыбается мне совсем недемонической улыбкой. — В какой-то момент вы стали интересны мне не как предмет, душа, набор характеристик. Вы стали привлекать меня как личность. Мне больше не нужны были приказы для действий — предостаточно было просьб, жестов и даже мыслей. Я не делал ровно то, что предписывал контракт. Я делал больше, ведь хотел заботиться о вас. Временами я не мог совладать с тягой коснуться вас. А ещё во мне давно уже живёт дикое желание — называть вас по имени, мой лорд. — Себастьян склонил голову набок и приобрёл задумчиво-удивлённый вид. — Кажется, я перечислил большинство признаков-симптомов, обозначающих такое человеческое понятие, как «любовь».

Я испускаю глубокий выдох (я не дышал минуты две точно), приподнимаюсь и в нетерпении приближаюсь к демону. Мои руки перемещаются на его плечи. Кончиками дрожащих пальцев, касаясь рубашки за сюртуком, я плавно поглаживаю его лопатки. Сильные руки Себастьяна замыкают кольцо объятий за моей спиной — они столь крепкие, что, кажется, он их уже не сумеет разомкнуть, не в этом столетии точно.

— Господин, кажется, я серьёзно болен. И я вовсе не хочу излечиться. Ни сейчас, ни потом.

В своих самых храбрых и футуристических грёзах я не мог помыслить, что такие слова произнесут губы моего персонального демона. Либо это и впрямь иллюзия, ибо болен — душевно — я. И если психически нездоровым полагаются столь горячие объятия и тёплые, как августовское солнце, обожающие взгляды, я вовсе не прочь пройти терапию. Можно умноженную.

— Всё это время, — тихо произношу я, — на протяжении нескольких лет, бессознательно, я загадывал тебя, изо дня в день. Безнадёжно и самоотверженно тонул в мечтах о том, что, может, в тебе есть хоть толика ответных чувств, а я сумею их пробудить. Подспудно я догадывался, кто именно оберегает мои сны, но не смел позволить себе принять эту шальную мысль. До самого конца. Ты моё желание, Себастьян, моё ночное желание. Ты стал им ещё тогда, семь лет назад, на алтаре. И ты лучший выбор за всю мою жизнь. Им и останешься.

Глаза Себастьяна полыхают такой лаской, что я невольно прищуриваюсь от столь мощного света.

— Изо дня в день буду прилагать максимум усилий, чтобы соответствовать, мой лорд.

— Сиэль.

Себастьян непонимающе моргает.

— Что?

— Называй меня по имени. Твои желания тоже должны сбываться. Начнём с этого.

— Сиэль... — моё имя его голосом звучит так, что я не могу удержаться от щемящей нежности, расцветающей в области солнечного сплетения, и касаюсь его губ в стремлении разделить воздушный вкус этого всепоглощающего ощущения. Себастьян с радостью перехватывает мой робкий поцелуй и, в свою очередь, делится вкусом собственных чувств. — Моё Небо.

Я протяжно зеваю и бормочу:

— Твоё Небо дико хочет спать. Но перед тем, как я провалюсь в царство снов, пообещай, что покажешь мне своё сознание. — я зыркаю на Себастьяна и коварно ухмыляюсь. — В частности, твой дневник с заметками обо мне.

— Нет, — демон хмурится и наигранно строго качает головой. — Это личное.

— Эй! — обиженно вскрикиваю я. — Ты что, обалдел? Ты мой мозг вдоль и поперёк исходил!

— Ладно, ладно, убедил, — смеётся Себастьян и укладывает меня в постель, укутывая двумя одеялами.

Я хмурюсь.

— Разве я не сказал, что ты остаёшься? У нас сегодня ленивый день. Ложись, — безапелляционно приказываю я. Себастьян, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, элегантно располагается на кровати, а я накрываю его одним одеялом, себя — вторым, устраиваюсь на его плече как довольный кот и накидываю на нас третье одеяло. Левая рука демона по исходу всех моих манипуляций обнимает меня, а правая невесомо перебирает пряди волос.

— Сладких снов, Сиэль, — макушки касается тёплый поцелуй.

— До скорой встречи в подсознании, Себастьян.

Моё сознание в состоянии полудрёмы встречают лиловые и аметистовые ленты-всполохи стража моих снов и ведут за собой, указывая путь.

Впервые за годы и годы страха я окунаюсь в сон в блаженной безмятежности.

Мои сновидения больше не будут запятнаны ночными кошмарами.

Отныне и навсегда.


	9. Аметистовая звезда на запястье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Соулмэйт, AU, Hurt/Comfort, Метки, Мистика, Демоны, Сновидения, Развитие отношений...
> 
> В общем, скажу кратко — сказка к новому году.
> 
> С наступающим годом, дорогие читатели!

Однажды Сиэль просыпается посреди глубокой ночи от нестерпимого жжения на запястье — кажется, будто его руку пронзили предельно заточенным лезвием и сразу же погрузили в лютый костёр.

По следам переполошенного крика боли появляются его мать с отцом. Но по их взгляду, даже затуманенный сном и замешательством, юноша подспудно подмечает одну деталь: они здесь не для выяснения происходящего.

Совершенно наоборот — они пришли объяснить.

Родители бросают мрачный взгляд на руку сына и многозначительно переглядываются.

А затем синхронно оголяют кисти рук.

К юноше обращены два идентичных аккуратных якоря изумрудного оттенка на их запястьях.

_*** * *** _

Как оказалось, в подлунном мире демонов такое явление, как любовь, играет не меньшую — если даже не большую — роль, нежели в земном мире человечества. Вот только в противовес людям, которые из века в век слагают оды столь высокопарному чувству, почитают его и всячески стремятся испытать, у существ мистических превалирует иной взгляд.

Потусторонние ценят такие категории, как упорство, целеустремлённость и рациональность. Повсеместно считается, что такое чувство, как любовь, сильно деформирует главные достояния характера. А тот факт, что душу с одинаковой меткой-печатью на запястье находит мизерный процент представителей мистических существ, только содействует вырождению такой темы, как родственная душа.

И всё же метки — крохотные и уникальные — никуда не деваются, они проявляются на руке у каждого совершеннолетнего демона независимо от его желания. В обществе не запрещено распространяться по поводу этого вопроса, но существуют настоятельные рекомендации по возможности не бередить юные умы без надобности и раньше времени. Такова мера по максимальному сбережению прочного характера мистического вида, которая действует весьма и весьма плодотворно: как правило, новым поколениям демонов есть чем интересоваться помимо меток, а когда приходит пора задавать вопросы — обычно ответы кажутся им недостойными внимания.

Однако Сиэля ответы сильно озадачили.

Он понимает, что такое преданность, уважение и привязанность. Все эти явления формируются в основном из привычки, схожести в убеждениях и впечатляющих поступков. Но вот любовь... он не может понять, откуда она берёт истоки и на чём зиждется.

Однажды он читал какую-то рандомно попавшую к нему книгу явно не научного содержания, и на первых страницах значилось, что «он любил в ней всё: и её ямочки на щеках во время искреннего смеха, и тонкий шлейф шалфея от её рук, и её привычку забавно топать ногой в тупиковых ситуациях».

Это ничего для него не прояснило. И знание о том, что где-то — в любом уголке мира — есть демон, у которого нерушимой силой высечен такой же знак на запястье как у него, и он предначертан ему судьбой, в равной степени как и Сиэль — ему, мозг юноши воспринимает как глупость несусветную.

Ему никто не нужен. Он чувствует себя отлично сам по себе.

Поэтому он прекращает думать о судьбе и её странных шутках.

Но не прекращает, каждую ночь без исключения, непосредственно перед сном, задумчиво поглаживать свою печать — аметистовую пятиконечную звезду в обрамлении тонкого круга.

_*** * *** _

_Однажды она снится ему — его родственная душа. То ли провидение, то ли его желание разгадать эту загадку влияет на содержание видения, однако результат очевиден. Вернее, осязаем: в непроглядной тьме ощущается ещё одна тьма, более материальная — фигура ещё одного демона._

_— Как тебя зовут?_

_— Себастьян._

_— А я — Сиэль..._

_Взгляд юноши неспешно скользит по фиолетовым светящимся спиралям на руке демона напротив, и, очертив искомое, Сиэль переводит взгляд на лицо собеседника — и отмечает свои ощущения: тот точно с таким же интересом рассматривает его сияющую метку._

_Когда их молчаливое оцепеневшее перекрестье малиновых и терракотовых глаз затягивается и отчётливо ощущается сгущение воздуха вокруг двух фигур в связи с началом перехода в истинную демоническую форму, Сиэль усилием воли прикрывает глаза, быстро моргает, смывая красную вуаль, а затем овладевает спокойным синим взглядом._

_Тихо произносит, чтобы развеять тяжёлую тишину:_

_— Значит, получается, ты — предначертан мне, а я — тебе._

_В ответ неуверенное:_

_— Полагаю, что так._

_Юноша пытается какой-то миг рассмотреть своего собеседника, но во сне острое зрение не подчиняется в полной мере, и различает он только лишь лёгкое мерцание шоколадных глаз на фоне сплошного мрака._

_— Непохоже, что ты веришь в это, — Сиэль склоняет голову набок. — Почему?_

_Раздаётся тихий смешок._

_— Извини, что поставил под сомнение твои чувства и мировоззрение, — отвечает Себастьян, поясняя: — Там, откуда я родом (я не чистокровный демон, а обращённый), принято знакомиться, исходя из симпатии, узнавать друг друга, а потом уже влюбляться. Или нет. Всякое случается. Таких непоколебимых законов-констант, как заранее задуманный союз душ, не существует._

_— Я слышал об этом, — кивает Сиэль, — сложно, небось, смертным._

_— Уверен, не сложнее, чем демонам, которые вынуждены искать своего — конкретно определённого — спутника или спутницу по всему миру и непонятно какими способами. — резонно подмечает Себастьян._

_— На самом деле подавляющая часть демонов думает об этом в последнюю очередь, если вообще задумывается, — пожимает плечами Сиэль, — так что тут с какой стороны посмотреть. Мне, например, до недавних пор было неизвестно, как эта вся система работает. И только лишь с появлением печати на моей коже родители рассказали, что это означает._

_— Вот как... — задумчиво проговаривает мужчина и так же, как Сиэль, вопрошает: — Почему?_

_— В чистокровных демонах с младых лет настойчиво культивируются характеристики, противоположные свойствам любви, — поясняет Сиэль. — Вкратце, считается, что любовь серьёзно искажает качество результатов приложенных трудов, а то и вовсе сводит их к нулю. Вот и молчит моя раса до последнего, чтоб урон был минимальный. Думаю, если б демоны были в состоянии без последствий стереть метки с нынешних поколений и последующих, они бы сделали это без раздумий._

_— У людей несколько иначе, — медленно отвечает Себастьян. — Они не пропагандируют любовь в русле «спутники жизни» детским умам, но и не умалчивают о её существовании. Мой род без устали пытается найти баланс между чувствами и разумом. А по поводу меток... Я так подозреваю, под последствиями уничтожения данного явления ты подразумеваешь потерю способности заключения контрактов с людьми?_

_— Да, именно так. — кивает Сиэль. — Демоны готовы покончить с любовью, но не с едой..._

_Опять повисает неловкое молчание. Сиэль предпринимает ещё одну попытку рассмотреть свою судьбу, а когда не получается увидеть ничего нового — оглядывается вокруг. Здесь его тоже постигает неудача. Его обступает абсолютная тьма, непроницаемая и практически пустая, как на занятиях по воссозданию реальности из памяти, когда демоны-наставники создают пространство из плотного вязкого мрака, который можно рассеять лишь чем-то более плотным и материальным._

_Тишину вновь нарушает Сиэль:_

_— Ты сказал, что не являешься чистокровным. Следовательно, заключал договор с демоном, ещё будучи человеком. А также это значит, что оплата заключалась..._

_— ...в моём становлении демоном по истечению договора._

_— И давно ты превратился?_

_— Пару месяцев назад. — с долей удивления. — К чему вопрос?_

_— Два месяца назад я стал совершеннолетним. И два месяца назад появилась эта метка._

_— Странно, — в голосе мужчины сквозит искреннее непонимание, — я думал, ваши одинаковые печати задумываются одногодкам, сразу подвязанным к друг другу душам._

_— Я тоже так считал. А ещё я был уверен, что достаточно рационален и прагматичен для того, чтобы в кратчайшие сроки переварить новость о феномене в бытии моей расы. Но, как показывает практика, я ошибался. Иначе не знаю, как объяснить ныне происходящее._

_— Это нормальная практика, поверь мне. От того, что тебе снится сон о любовном предназначении, ты не становишься менее разумным. Таково свойство мозга: чем больше он размышляет над конкретной темой, тем реальнее вероятность того, что эстафету анализа перехватит подсознание._

_Сиэль не хочет этого произносить, но понимает, что ему необходим ответ:_

_— А думал я один или ты тоже?_

_— Я тоже. И, видимо, наши мысленные волны настроились одна на другую и схлестнулись в одну._

_Сиэль покачивается с кончиков пальцев на пятки и с пяток на кончики пальцев обратно в нерешительности._

_— Раз уж мы всё равно здесь... Позволишь мне рассмотреть твою печать? — понимая по интонациям и поведению своей наречённой судьбы, что ему до восторга от незапланированной встречи далеко, Сиэль добавляет: — Сугубо исследовательский интерес._

_Миг взвешиваний за и против — и вдруг..._

_— Почему бы и нет? Не возражаю._

_Рука Себастьяна описывает полудугу, как бы в приглашающем жесте, и аметистовое сияние застывает полосками-тенями по её траектории на пару секунд._

_— Благодарю, Себастьян._

_Сиэль преодолевает расстояние между ними в несколько шагов._

_Он с **гораздо** большим энтузиазмом, чем сам в себе ожидал обнаружить, обхватывает вытянутую ладонь._

_И совершенно спонтанно юношу окатывает с ног до головы волна сногсшибающего тепла от мимолётного касания двух печатей-двойников друг к другу._

_*** * *** _

Сиэль пытается достучаться до своего подсознания в неутомимых попытках выудить хоть какие-то, даже самые мизерные, подробности о своём сне, но бесполезно: дверь в хранилище заперта намертво.

Всё, что каким-то чудом просочилось в память юноши — это голос его демона и мощная волна тепла.

Ни имени, ни беседы, ни сколь-нибудь значимой детали, за которую можно зацепиться.

Сиэль неделю ходит мрачнее тучи и мучается над загадкой: ему не снятся сны или он их теперь не запоминает даже на минимальном уровне?

А ещё он ходит по городу и фокусирует внимание на руках прохожих демонов.

И поражается внезапному открытию о том, как много дублирующихся меток он встречает.

**_* * *_ **

_— Я хочу тебя найти, — уверенно заявляет Сиэль, вновь оказавшись во сне с Себастьяном._

_Вместе с этой фразой часть тьмы тает — и юный демон может ориентироваться в окрестностях в пределах десяти ярдов от собственного расположения. Он видит, что стоит на крыше. А ещё теперь он различает внешность демона напротив: брюнет, кареглазый, стройный и высокий._

_— И тебе здравствуй, — произносит он. — Сугубо исследовательский интерес? В познании сути любви?_

_Сиэль закусывает губу._

_— Как минимум, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Если ты против, то, конечно, я оставлю эту затею._

_— Почему же, — возражает Себастьян. — Я бы хотел увидеться вживую._

_Со словами мужчины ещё десять ярдов мрака растворяются — теперь видны границы крыши._

_— Правда? Я почему-то думал, что ты не очень доброжелателен к демонам и себя демоном не считаешь._

_— Нет, — Себастьян качает головой. — Я ведь добровольно заключил контракт, никто не принуждал. Претензий к вашей... — он спотыкается на средине фразы. — ...нашей расе не имею. А то, что я не чувствую себя демоном... Это правда. Пока что не свыкся._

_Вновь тает темнота — ещё десять ярдов принимают облик кусочка осенне-красного вида городских улиц._

_— Кажется, наш сон меняется в соответствии с нашими откровениями, — резюмирует Себастьян._

_— Похоже на то, — соглашается Сиэль. — Это можно назвать узнаванием друг друга?_

_— Полагаю, что да._

_Какую-то минуту Себастьян смотрит на вид с крыши немигающим взглядом, а Сиэль так же неосознанно — на свои ботинки. Ему опять неловко, но ответ хочется знать нестерпимо._

_— Себастьян... Какова была причина заключения твоего контракта?_

_Демон переводит на него ничего не выражающий взгляд._

_— Не могу ответить. Искренне. А ведь ты хочешь правды?_

_Сиэль молча кивает и стойко выдерживает груз своего разочарования._

_Темнота в ответ на слова Себастьяна не расширяется, однако и не убывает._

_— Извини. Возможно, однажды я расскажу._

_Темнота вспыхивает светом — и ещё десять ярдов открывают вид на мост и широкую реку под ним. Сиэль изумлённо ахает — за его спиной раздаётся такого же характера вздох — и восклицает:_

_— Адские силы демонического мира! Ты видишь то же самое, что и я?!_

_— Если перед твоими глазами мост над рекой Линндег, то да, картина аналогичная._

_У Сиэля появляется смутная догадка._

_— Я за последнюю неделю видел очень много меток-двойников на руках прохожих. В границах одного города. — юноша произносит с замиранием: — Себастьян, в каком городе живёшь ты?_

_— В Аодхморре._

_Сиэль цепенеет от радостного изумления._

_— Я тоже..._

_Теперь удивляется Себастьян._

_— Поразительно. Необъяснимо, но поразительно._

_— Это в корне меняет дело! Всё становится гораздо проще, — Сиэль начинает шагать кругами, но вскоре останавливается, будто перед ним стена. — Вот только..._

_— ...мы не помним ничего конкретного по пробуждении._

_— И всё, что мы задумаем здесь и сейчас, в пределах сна и останется._

_Сиэль опускается на колени и обхватывает грудь руками: не хочет показать дрожь в ладонях._

_— Возможно, мы можем предпринять что-то, — мягко произносит Себастьян и садится рядом с собеседником. — Нам нужно создать какой-то триггер, сознательно, чтоб по пробуждении за него ухватиться. Я не очень сведущ в магии демонов, поэтому должен уточнить: есть ли какие-то чары, создающие на теле узоры во сне, но действительные в реальности?_

_Руки Сиэля ослабевают и ложатся на колени._

_— Есть. Я правильно понимаю, ты хочешь изменить нашу метку?_

_— Верно, — кивает Себастьян, — попробуем такой способ. Суть вот в чём: я создам дополнительный узор на нашей печати и в это время буду говорить координаты. Если всё пройдёт удачно, когда мы проснёмся, то на наших запястьях будут немного другие печати, и мы будем помнить конкретно момент трансформации метки. Со всеми деталями. Позволишь?_

_Сиэль без колебаний протягивает правую руку Себастьяну, тот перехватывает её и переворачивает меткой к себе. Заносит ноготь над его печатью, но останавливается на миг._

_— Я ещё не особо искусен в способностях демонов, — предупреждает он. — Может быть несколько больно. Но в ровности рисунка ручаюсь — в этой сфере опыта у меня достаточно._

_— Всё хорошо, приступай._

_Себастьян кивает и начинает чертить дополнительный круг по диаметру изначального, сопровождая свои действия словами. Кожа Сиэля неохотно трескается — и впрямь больно, сильно колет кожу, будто десятком клинков. Багровые капельки крови выступают, процесс регенерации пытается вступить в права, но Себастьян задерживает его и дополняет созданный круг резкими штрихами по всей его площади. После окончания работы он повторяет образ всей метки от начала до конца по контурам и слегка надавливает на центр звезды. Лиловый плавно распространяется по изменённой печати и застывает._

_— Не очень больно? — а руку убирать не спешит._

_— Всё в порядке._

_Сиэль меняет положение рук и намеревается приложить своё горящее запястье к запястью Себастьяна._

_— Решил продублировать, не прилагая никаких усилий? — подтрунивает мужчина. — Тогда будь готов, что ничего не получится._

_— Я уже неплохо владею магией, но рисую неважно, — бурчит юноша и закатывает глаза. — Ладно, как скажешь. Только не возмущайся потом, что у тебя круг кривой._

_Сиэль повторяет действия Себастьяна под его заинтересованным взглядом, максимально кропотливо, потому в три раза медленнее. И ему кажется, что с задачей он справился довольно прилично. Кажется, Себастьян тоже так считает — его мимика в этот раз гораздо доступнее ему._

_— До встречи в Аодхморре на мосту реки Линндег?_

_— Да, встретимся на мосту реки Линндег._

**_* * *_ **

После второго сна метка на руке Сиэля выглядит иначе. И он помнит, что обсуждалось что-то важное именно благодаря этому материальному напоминанию, но дальше — обрыв.

Имя и внешность его собеседника всё так же вне доступа.

Юноша с нетерпением ждёт следующего сна для принятия новых решений. Он продолжает ходить по городу, охватывая разные его уголки, ходит он подолгу и осмысленно, вглядываясь в каждое встречное лицо в попытке найти и останавливая каждого демона, печать-двойника которого он встречал и может дать более-менее подробные инструкции по поискам.

Сиэль сталкивается с непониманием и недоумением, но за этой рефлекторной бронью узнаёт слабые проблески любопытства и внимания.

И он знает: они будут искать.

_*** * *** _

_— Ничего не получается, Себастьян._

_Сиэль лежит на коленях демона и поглаживает руку мужчины — это немного успокаивает._

_— Мы живём в одном городе, у нас установлена связь, и мы хотим найти друг друга, — рассуждает Себастьян, свободной рукой водя кончиками пальцев по лбу юноши. — Разумеется, мы добьёмся своего. Это только вопрос времени._

_— Я постоянно блуждаю по городу, — признаётся Сиэль. — Не знаю зачем, куда иду... Но иду. Разве что так вот случайно встретимся. Меня такой расклад не устраивает. Сейчас, во сне, всё кажется таким элементарным. Жаль, что нельзя остаться здесь._

_— Мне тоже мало видеть тебя раз в неделю в лучшем случае, — Себастьян плавно перебирается к тыльной стороне уха Сиэля — и Сиэль прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. — И на случай полагаться я не буду. Есть ещё одна идея._

_— Ммм? — слегка запоздало откликается Сиэль, пленённый тактильными ощущениями._

_— Практика показала, что манипуляции с печатью-меткой оправдывают себя. Что будет, если внести внутрь метки слова? Слова пункта назначения._

_Сиэль широко раскрывает глаза и вскакивает на ноги._

_— Это гениально, Себастьян!_

_— Вот и проверим. Приступим?_

_— Спрашиваешь ещё. Немедленно!_

_И он вновь протягивает руку демону в полной готовности._

_*** * *** _

Сиэль помнит, что снов было предостаточно, и с каждым новым приходит какое-то новое воспоминание, однако общая полезная информация мизерна: подсознание кропотливо отсекает всё значимое на пути к сознанию.

Юный демон всё больше и больше времени уделяет времени на длинные вылазки по городу, пренебрегая практикой своих способностей. Он даже упускает важные занятия по обучению демонов заключать контракты, которые вскоре станут делом насущным, ведь голод постепенно и неумолимо просыпается. Тем не менее, сейчас его волнует голод другого рода — эмоциональная пустота.

Его раздражают демоны, которые внушают другим демонам, что они кардинально отличаются от людей. Видимо, сытые потусторонние менее склонны испытывать то, что чувствует он сам.

Сиэль надеется, что он из той категории счастливчиков, чья судьба находится в его родном городе. По этой причине при каждом удобном случае он оставляет по всему городу следы в виде лиловой тени своей метки с координатами: на стенах домов, на покрове нежного снега, на стенах магазинов и бюро разнообразных услуг. Изредка он встречает рядом другие разноцветные метки, среди которых с удовлетворённостью узнаёт знакомые и свежие.

Однажды Сиэль натыкается на две идентичные метки, наложенные одна на другую, с указанным адресом, по которому он их и видит. И, будто в подтверждение своей догадке, он чувствует ненавязчивое прикосновение к плечу.

— Да, дружище, — парень, которого он видел единожды в жизни, демонстрирует ему свою золотисто-жёлтую метку в форме птицы — копию тех, что отпечатаны на снегу перед лицом Сиэля. — И это благодаря тебе мы встретились, — он жестом показывает на девушку рядом с ним. — Мы можем чем-то быть тебе полезны?

Среди недостатков в категоричном характере демонов, пожалуй, есть несколько преимуществ. Демоны лаконичны в высказываниях, умеют быть благодарными и никогда не остаются в долгу. А ещё они принимают услуги при возможности и необходимости, не отказываясь со словами «Пустяки, не хочу утруждать».

Вот и Сиэль заручается помощью всех благополучно нашедших свою судьбу потусторонних без лишних раздумий.

_*** * *** _

С тех пор, как Сиэль начал оставлять следы-тропы по всему городу и попросил об этом с несколько десятков демонов, которые (он знает, ведь встречает не одно тому доказательство, хотя о реальном масштабе количества меток-дублей судить сложно) его просьбу восприняли серьёзно, проходит месяц. И в течение этого месяца ему больше не снится ровным счётом ничего. Его демон не появляется на горизонте — и это ввергает в уныние.

Юноша выходит на улицу в буйство цветения зимы, не позаботившись о защите от неприятных зимних знаков внимания в виде свирепого ветра, стаек сгруппировавшихся снежинок и пощипывающего мороза. Он укутывает себя только лишь куполом тишины, чтобы никто и ничто его не отвлекало от погружения в самого себя.

Ночь Рождества. Многие демоны вливаются в праздник либо вместе с людьми, либо параллельно им. Повсюду яркие вспышки искр, а иногда — целые мили и мили полихромного неба в самых разнообразных тонах, но преимущественно — синих, фиолетовых и зелёных. Подлунные развлекаются.

Сиэль останавливается на мосту реки Линндег: именно здесь в детстве он с группой других детей практиковался под присмотром демона-наставника в базовых принципах магии. Он находит нечто символическое в том, что там, где цепь мистического сформировалась, одно её звено обретёт свой конец.

Это будет последний намёк о нём.

И абсолютно не потому, что искать дальше нет желания, а только лишь по той причине, что вскоре придёт пора заключать контракты, а, как показывает опыт, они отнимают и время, и мотивацию: его родители во время действия договоров почти не бывают дома, к тому же, они сами признались, что нашли друг друга до начала своей прямой деятельности.

Сиэль ещё раз смотрит на изменённое небо, на фонари, мелькающие то тут, то там, а затем растворяет взгляд в чернильном небе и начинает искажать тонкую кромку льда, рисуя большой фиолетовый знак.

— Это лишнее, — произносит кто-то мягким голосом за его спиной.

Юноша разворачивается с намерением выдвинуть претензию: как этот демон посмел нарушить его тишину?

И застывает, точно статуя, с полуоткрытым ртом. Его взгляд врезается в шоколадные глаза с алыми искрами в глубине и насыщенным терракотовым отсветом — и подсознание, не выдерживая давления реальности, распахивает своё хранилище, из которого с ликованием вырываются на волю все сдерживаемые тайны: и имя, и содержание снов, и планы.

— Ну и ну, — укоризненно произносит Себастьян, подходя к Сиэлю и снимая с себя зимнее пальто, — хочешь ледышкой стать?

Сиэль сглатывает комок скопившихся эмоций и фыркает в ответ на жесты мужчины: он плотно укутывает его и прижимает к себе.

— Я демон, не подхвачу простуды. А если ты так уж беспокоишься обо мне и усиленных ощущениях нашего вида, мог бы наколдовать мне купол тепла. Уверен, такую магию ты уже освоил, — парирует Сиэль а сам прижимается крепче к груди Себастьяна.

— Что-то не сходится. Как минимум, я поступаю так, как привык — по-человечески, а как... как ключевое — я не для того тебя искал, чтоб просто молча смотреть на тебя и не касаться. Так что будь паинькой, грейся и не возникай.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — с замиранием сердца спрашивает юноша.

Себастьян бессовестно смеётся.

— Отметки твоей печати в городе в таком количестве, что я устал считать. Тебя только слепой или ленивый не отыщет.

— Ну... некоторые персоны были у меня в долгу, сам бы я не справился, — ухмыляется в ответ Сиэль. — А серьёзно? Нельзя отыскать кого-то, не зная, кого конкретно ищешь.

Себастьян смахивает с носа Сиэля воду от подтаявших снежинок.

— А если серьёзно... Мозг — как большая мышца с огромным потенциалом. И при добросовестной и регулярной нагрузке можно пожинать отличные плоды, — и демон показывает метку на запястье с видимыми словами города и реки — нужных координат.

— Но как?.. — Сиэль перехватывает руку своего демона и неверяще изучает её, точно ищет подвох.

— Ты и впрямь хочешь сейчас говорить на тему моих длительных поисков подхода к подсознанию?

— Ммм... Не совсем.

Себастьян многозначительно кивает.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Помнишь, о контракте обещал рассказать? Так вот. Он был недолгим, буквально мгновенным. Моя сестра погибала от такой человеческой болезни, как рак. А я не мог её потерять. Точно не после смерти родителей. И, как только она переступила порог смерти, я стал таким. Моя жизнь испещрена многими смертями. И я больше никого не хочу и не собираюсь терять, Сиэль, — заявляет он, зарываясь носом в макушку юноши.

— Ммм, меня нелегко найти, но потерять ещё сложнее, уж поверь мне, — довольным тоном уверяет его Сиэль.

Себастьян вновь смеётся издевательским смехом.

— Сложно не верить, когда весь город усеян твоими следами обильнее, чем снегом посреди зимы.

— Грей меня и не возникай, Себастьян!

— Договорились.

Сиэль всматривается в глаза Себастьяна и видит, как терракотовый в его радужках стремительно разливается поверх шоколадного и рвётся наружу. Он готов поспорить, что его малиновые глаза в данный момент с таким же успехом пленяют синие. Вот только в этот раз демоническую форму вовсе не хочется сдерживать.

— Поцелуй меня, — тихо просит юноша.

— Сугубо исследовательский интерес в познании сути любви?

— Да, — нетерпеливо отвечает Сиэль, — последний этап исследования.

Себастьян мягко улыбается и заправляет прядку волос Сиэля за ухо.

— С нашим первым Рождеством, Сиэль, — произносит мужчина и накрывает губы Сиэля поцелуем, прерывая фразу «И тебя с Рож...»

Сиэль позволяет себе раствориться в дополнительном тепле после того, как пускает его в свою опустевшую душу вместе с бесконечной нежностью и трепетом, и понимает, что, когда враг поражает изнутри — бороться с ним бесполезно. Ему, впрочем, и не хочется сражаться.

Теперь Сиэль понимает выражение из случайной книги «он любил в ней всё: и её ямочки на щеках во время искреннего смеха, и тонкий шлейф шалфея от её рук, и её привычку забавно топать ногой в тупиковых ситуациях».

Знает, на чём базируются чувства, любовь — в частности.

Он любит в Себастьяне всё: его мягкий смех, спокойный голос, тёплый шоколадно-терракотовый взгляд, флёр имбиря и ванили, и даже склонность его к подтруниванию.

...а ещё он знает, что теперь ему следует стереть все следы, ведущие к нему.

Тот, кого он ждал, его отыскал и теперь точно не потеряет.


	10. Твои любимые вещи

Я знаю все твои любимые вещи.  
И разбираюсь в твоих пристрастиях лучше, чем в собственных.  
Самое очевидное — это насыщенный ароматный и правильно приготовленный Эрл Грэй.  
Наравне с напитком, который даёт тебе большую часть энергии в течение дня, ты любишь произведения Эдгара Аллана По.  
В компании этого писателя ты проводишь обожаемое своё время суток — с семи до девяти после полудня. В эти быстрые часы ты можешь почувствовать себя кем-то другим — любым персонажем, — который не погрузился во тьму, безнадёжно пленившую тебя.  
Ты трепетно любишь свой перстень (понимаю, это единственное, что носит в себе напоминание об отце) — я вижу это, когда ты задумчиво, безотчётно поглаживаешь его. Впрочем, ты испытываешь особые чувства ко всему спектру синего, не только к украшению с лазуритом.  
Со своей стороны я могу сказать, почему мне дорог синий...  
Но с твоей — пожалуй, я не могу объяснить.  
Ты без ума от сладкого, в частности, от шоколада и всего, что с ним связано, из него приготовлено и им же украшено. Горький привкус, оставшийся от пережитого прошлого, нужно ведь чем-то приструнять и хотя бы периодически забывать.  
Твои любимые цветы — чайные розы сорта Sterling Silver. Нежные, изящные, серебристо-сиреневые: безмятежные, точно предопределённое, но потерянное теперь для тебя будущее.  
Ты предпочитаешь спать, укутавшись в одеяло максимально плотно и свернувшись калачиком: только так ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности.  
Твоя слабость — семейство кошачьих. Сколько бы ты ни отрицал, я знаю, что это так: время от времени наблюдаю твой красноречивый покрасневший от напряжения и трения нос и слезящиеся глаза, которые ярко свидетельствуют о твоих тайных вылазках к кошке, живущей в саду.  
Ты обожаешь — я абсолютно уверен — игру в бильярд. Шахматы — только лишь безыскусное прикрытие, глаза твои оживлённо блестят во время контакта с зелёным полем, а не с чёрно-белым.  
Ты искренне наслаждаешься голосом скрипки: я понимаю значение твоих полуприкрытых глаз и застывшего взгляда. Я вижу скрытую мечтательность в моменты, когда создаю мелодии для тебя.  
Ты испытываешь самые нежные чувства к своей компании «Фантом». Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что твоя цель — не возмездие, а создание оазиса беззаботности и радости: того детства, которое у тебя преступно рано своровали.  
Да, я знаю все твои любимые вещи и пристрастия.  
И, к моему неизмеримому изумлению, однажды, по обыкновению появляясь в твоей спальне посреди ночи и поправляя твоё одеяло так, как тебе нравится, я понял, что пропал.  
Я стоял, застыв в полусогнутом состоянии, с зависшей в воздухе рукой, которая проявляла многие жесты заботы к тебе, руководствуясь неопознанными и непонятными мне до сих пор мотивами.  
Всё вокруг, кроме тебя, расплывалось и теряло своё значение. И вот оно пришло — понимание, что необъятная синь твоих глаз имеет надо мной непреодолимую — и совершенно точно не предусмотренную сделкой — власть.  
И в тот миг, смотря на свою пентаграмму и спрашивая у её очертаний, зачем она вообще мне нужна, я поклялся, что твои любимые вещи будут окружать тебя так долго, как это возможно.  
Однажды сырым ноябрьским утром ты просыпаешься настолько мрачным, что без труда можешь составить конкуренцию серо-бурым тучам в хмуром небе. Отменяешь все занятия, отказываешься есть и не выходишь из кабинета на протяжении дня. Когда я появляюсь поинтересоваться, что стряслось, ты злобно сверкаешь глазами, сжимаешь губы в тонкую полоску и с недовольством приказываешь не появляться, пока не позовёшь меня.  
Надо мной повисает тревога, шепчущая, что сейчас наиболее удачное время применить данную накануне клятву. И я целый день хлопочу над замысловатым пятислойным шоколадным тортом. Оформляю своё будущее появление как положено: я уверен, что к вечеру ты меня позовёшь, ведь практические рутинные аспекты твоей жизни в любом случае на моих руках.  
И в семь после полудня твой ровный и спокойный голос действительно раздаётся в моей голове.  
Когда я возникаю на пороге твоего кабинета, а спустя секунду применяю магию (для пущего эффекта), вызвав на столе перед тобой вазу с серебристо-сиреневыми розами, соблазнительный кусочек торта, ароматный Эрл Грэй и себе в руки — скрипку, ты сидишь и...  
Улыбаешься. Открыто и искренне.  
Я даже дар речи теряю, но заготовленную фразу всё же из себя выдавливаю:  
— Господин, я решил помочь вам развеять тоску неприятного дня.  
— Я гляжу, ты славно постарался.  
— Да... Но, видимо, вы в этом уже не нуждаетесь.  
— Почему же, — произносишь ты и встаёшь с кресла. — Как ты считаешь, что из этого всего я люблю больше всего, Себастьян?  
Ты приподнимаешь вазу с розами, а затем берёшь в правую руку блюдце с чашкой, в левую — тарелку с тортом и застываешь с ними, будто живые весы. Я смотрю на тебя (несколько обиженно, между прочим, ведь оценка моих стараний проводится явно не так, как следует) и размышляю, в чём здесь подвох. Вздыхаю и сдаюсь, выдав тривиальное «чай», только чтобы узнать ответ и итог этой незаурядной ситуации.  
— Постарайся лучше, — качаешь головой и возвращаешь чай на стол, взяв взамен цветы.  
— Торт, — я надеюсь, что торт, это польстило бы мне.  
— Нет, — резко отрезаешь ты.  
— Неужели цветы?.. — досаду в моём голосе можно пощупать.  
Ты коротко смеёшься и качаешь головой.  
— Нет, не цветы, — и ты оставляешь розы в стороне. — Контракт.  
— Что? — после полминутного замешательства спрашиваю я.  
— Контракт, Себастьян. Тот самый, который нас с тобой связал, — видимо, поняв, что я не улавливаю суть сказанного, ты невозмутимо припечатываешь: — Контракт, который подарил мне тебя.  
— Я не понимаю, как реагировать, милорд, — и это абсолютная правда.  
— Можешь не реагировать. Просто выслушай внимательно. Пожалуйста.  
Я молча киваю и обращаюсь в слух, а ты глубоко вдыхаешь и проговариваешь вдумчиво:  
— Сегодня я абстрагировался ото всего, сидел недвижимо и пытался разобраться в себе. Концентрировался на мысли о том, кто ты такой для меня. Я искал ненависть к тебе или хотя бы неприязнь, чтоб поставить приговор «монстр» и приступить к обеду с желанным десертом... Я старался, побывал в глубинах своих чувств. Но не нашёл.  
— Что не нашли? — осторожно спрашиваю я, когда пауза затягивается.  
— Никакого зла. Никаких негативных эмоций к тебе. Ни-че-го.  
— Странно. Но что-то ведь у вас должно быть ко мне?  
— Да, ты прав, — киваешь ты и продолжаешь рассказ: — Когда я вспоминал твои десерты и все те блага, которые ты для меня создаёшь, я медленно пришёл к пониманию, что всё точно такое же, но сделанное другими руками, не приносило бы мне и трети той радости и удовлетворения, которые я получаю сейчас.  
Ты делаешь три решительных шага в мою сторону и пристально смотришь в мои — наверняка ошарашенные — глаза.  
— Правда в том, Себастьян, что самое любимое для меня — твои руки, — и ты осторожно касаешься кончиков пальцев моей левой руки (правая всё ещё занята скрипкой). — Самый любимый для меня — ты, — ты щуришься и хмыкаешь: — А к чёрту... Я люблю тебя, Себастьян. Можешь засмеять меня, съесть мою душу прямо сейчас, что угодно сделать — но я люблю тебя, и это никак не исправить.  
Я ошеломлённо выдыхаю сдерживаемый в лёгких воздух, бесцеремонно бросаю скрипку в сторону и туго переплетаю наши с тобой пальцы. Наверное, мои глаза выглядят слишком восторженно, ибо ты выдаёшь:  
— Ого. Я не понимаю, как реагировать, Себастьян.  
Я одним лишь взглядом обнимаю твои восхитительные синие глаза и, уткнувшись в пепельную макушку, вдыхаю твой запах и тихо прошу:  
— Можешь не реагировать. Просто послушай мою композицию.  
Ты молча киваешь и вжимаешься в меня так плотно, как только можешь.  
— Обожаю твою бесподобную игру на скрипке, Себастьян...  
 _Да, Сиэль, теперь я точно знаю все твои любимые вещи и пристрастия._  
 _И я клянусь: всё, что ты любишь — и я в том числе — будет сопутствовать тебе до самого конца._


	11. Во мне много света

Во мне обитает много света.

Пожалуй, во мне его осталось даже слишком много.

Непозволительно много, учитывая, что для всех составляющих моей безграничной, по-детски непросвещённой тяготами жизни, доброты во мне однажды организовали сокрушительное истребление.

И первое время, когда я изучаю тебя и вполне обоснованно жду с твоей стороны принятие чего угодно, кроме этой странности, старательно скрываю всё то живое, что во мне осталось.

Я воздвигаю стены из отстранённости, упрямства и хладнокровия. Они отличаются удивительной прочностью, хотя поддерживать чуждые мне характеристики достаточно сложно. Барьер несовершенен, мелкие изъяны изредка проявляют себя. Тем не менее, ты либо не замечаешь этого, либо тебя вполне устраивает текущее положение дел.

Именно то, что ты в неопознанный момент начинаешь откровенно игнорировать мои предельно яркие вспышки света (нехарактерные поступки, движимые милосердием и положительными чувствами) и даже больше — подталкиваешь к их неоднократному повторению — заставляет меня задуматься: а существует ли негласное молчаливое требование тьмы к моей душе с твоей стороны на самом деле?

В день нашего знакомства я решил, что именно этого ты и жаждешь.

Во-первых, ты мистическое создание из безупречного мрака и потому должен искать нечто близкое тебе, подобное. А во-вторых, раз ты и впрямь обратил внимание на очернённую душу, получить в итоге нечто категорично противоположное ты вряд ли будешь рад.

Такие вот выводы, сформированные моими догадками на основе всего одного твоего условия, однозначного весьма. Тебя спросить о подробностях забыл, увы, мысли были заняты более насущным.

И, поскольку теперь на первый план выступает озадаченность упущенным и распространяющийся свет тоже является далеко не фоновым, а момент для вопроса в лоб «Эй, Себастьян, а какие же конкретно у тебя пункты контракта?» безнадёжно упущен, я вынужден действовать более тонко.

И чтобы понять твои предпочтения и чаяния, мне необходимо понять тебя.

Поэтому я начинаю разговаривать с тобой.

Вернее, не разговаривать, как это было в течение пяти лет, начиная с приказов и заканчивая твоими фирменными «Да, милорд» и «Как пожелаете, мой господин»; и изредка заглядывая в моё прошлое в том или ином контексте — я начинаю беседовать с тобой.

Выдвигаю железобетонный аргумент:

«Ты знаешь меня от корки до корки, а сам для меня до сих пор как чистый лист. Считаю, это несправедливо с твоей стороны. Впереди неизвестное количество лет нашего сотрудничества, так почему бы мне не познакомиться с тобой?»

Я изумлён и абсолютно не верю в то, что произнёс это вслух.

Ты поражён не меньше.

Впрочем, колеблешься краткий миг и — восприняв мою просьбу как приказ? — начинаешь рассказ.

Приоткрываешь мне завесу над потусторонним миром и позволяешь узнать обо всех демонических способностях в деталях, специфике контрактов и даже о кодексе потусторонних.

Разворачивается длительный и воистину увлекательный для меня — и для тебя тоже, вижу по твоим сияющим вишнёвым глазам — диалог.

И в это время (с особым акцентом именно в минуты, когда стены твоего щита временно падают) начинаю наблюдать за тобой — может, и в половину не так искусно, как ты за мной, но в поставленной задаче это не особо существенно.

Результаты я всё-таки получаю.

Первое: ты никогда не упоминаешь и не инициируешь наши неформальные вечерние беседы, но я безошибочно улавливаю пытающийся залечь на дно огонёк ожидания — и это говорит не в твою пользу как темнейшего создания мрака (разумеется, я поощряю твой энтузиазм и каждый день продолжаю нашу беседу, наслаждаясь тем, как огонёк превращается в согревающий меня своей силой костёр).

Второе: твой тон и темп речи, всегда выверенной и беспристрастной, теперь оттеняются едва уловимыми, но для меня вслушивающегося очевидными искрами тепла, насыщенности и глубины; даже пресные фразы «Да, милорд» и «Как пожелаете, мой господин» звучат иначе, более живо.

Третье: теперь я в упор не вижу то, что всегда подсознательно хотел — ожидал — увидеть, когда становлюсь невольным свидетелем твоих расправ с моими врагами; в твоих движениях нет жажды насилия, беспричинной злобы и неудержимой ярости — очевидна лишь апатичная усталость.

Я убеждаю себя в этой истинной истине, что ты не абсолютная тьма, пока у меня даже мало-мальских сомнений не остаётся. И однажды отступаю довольно далеко от демонических тем.

— Себастьян, скажи, а ты ведь был человеком?

— Мой лорд, — произносишь ты — явно, чтоб хотя бы что-то сказать, пока твои пальцы предательски застывают на шнурках обуви, которую ты снимаешь, готовя меня ко сну. Я бы многое отдал, чтоб увидеть сейчас выражение твоего лица (как ты тщательно всё взвешиваешь), но момент безвозвратно упустил я сам. — Да. Вы правы. Все демоны когда-то были людьми.

— Как тебя звали, Себастьян?

— Я... не могу вспомнить, господин.

Смотрю на тебя, в твой прямой взгляд, и понимаю, что ты не скрываешь правду — ты действительно не помнишь.

— Грустно... А свою человеческую жизнь ты помнишь?

— Слишком много времени прошло, милорд.

— Хочешь сказать, что совсем ничего не осталось в памяти?

— Почему же... кое-что осталось. Самые счастливые моменты.

Я на миг затихаю и смакую слово _«счастливые»_. Произнесённое тобой, оно звучит так, что я хочу увидеть... до безумия хочу коснуться твоих счастливых моментов и постичь твой собственный свет.

— Себастьян... — в горле пересыхает — до того боюсь отказа, а приказывать не посмею. — Покажи мне, пожалуйста.

Но ты мягко, задумчиво улыбаешься, прикладываешь руку к груди и говоришь:

— Как пожелаете, мой лорд.

Ты просишь меня устроиться поудобнее, сам садишься рядом и легонько касаешься кончиками пальцев к моим вискам: одна из способностей демонов, как я теперь сведущ, — передавать своему контрактору (и не только контрактору, в принципе любому человеку) видения так, будто он их видит воочию. Приятное открытие: я, как контрактор демона, благодаря его магии во мне, могу использовать её как канат и показывать желаемое в свою очередь тоже.

...Открываю глаза я уже в незнакомом, но безмерно чудесном мире: гуляю под восхитительным и захватывающим дух северным сиянием; наблюдаю за рысью и умудряюсь очаровать её настолько, что глажу за пушистым ушком; сижу у костра и, держа чью-то горячую сильную руку, слушаю сказки и легенды, оживлённые красивым старческим голосом.

Провожу в твоих воспоминаниях гораздо больше запланированных нескольких минут.

Просыпаюсь уже утром и понимаю, что лежу в непосредственной близости к тебе. Будто этого недостаточно, ещё и рука моя вольготно располагается на твоей груди. Но тебя это, кажется, не смущает так, как меня. Нет, ошибся: тебя это вообще не волнует, ибо ты переводишь нечитаемый взгляд из ниоткуда на меня и внезапно странным голосом сообщаешь:

— Бертрам. Моё человеческое имя — Бертрам.

И после этого эпизода наши беседы прекращаются так же быстро, как однажды начались.

Больше в твоих глазах не скрывается огонёк ожидания — его попросту нет, а я не ищу его и не возрождаю, потому что мне кажется (я вижу это в каждой твоей черте), что тебе тоскливо. И усугублять твоё состояние я бы стал в самую последнюю очередь.

Но каждую ночь я погружаюсь в тот мир, который ты мне показал...

И мой свет неумолимо растёт, а барьер для него уступает по силам и трещит по швам.

В очередное утро я молча жду, пока ты меня оденешь, и пытаюсь создать соответствующую своему образу мимику. Пытаюсь несколько мучительных минут, пока не приходит осмысление, что стены из отстранённости, упрямства и хладнокровия рухнули сегодня ночью. Как раз в тот миг, когда я, растворяясь в северном сиянии, решил, какие счастливые воспоминания я хотел бы показать тебе.

Свет внутри меня не просто велик — он больше и сильнее меня, он — обжигающий.

Не знаю, как у меня получается собрать и направить в одно русло дерзость, храбрость и решимость, но, стоит тебе оказаться на уровне моих глаз и застыть в изумлении от улыбки, которой я сейчас сияю (и которую никто в моём исполнении до сих пор не видел), я ловлю момент и дотрагиваюсь к твоим вискам:

— Позволь показать тебе кое-что, Себастьян.

Судя по твоему взгляду сквозь меня, у меня и впрямь получается: ты видишь, как я — и ты — обнимаю своего любимого пса, как мать держит меня-тебя за руку и нежно поглаживает лоб во время болезни, а ещё ты находишься там, в напоенном озером и красками, самом волшебном в моей жизни закате.

Из глубин памяти меня выводит глубокий вдох и порывистое касание твоей головы к моей груди.

— Ты поделился со мной своим светом, а я, Себастьян, хотел показать тебе свой...

И я, всё ещё под дурманом своей бездумной храбрости, с удовольствием располагаю свои руки на твоей спине и плече — и чувствую опьянение от волны тепла, такого неожиданного твоего тепла. Твои руки, будто только очнувшись ото сна, сжимают меня в ответ.

— И пусть ни ты, ни я не в силах вернуть то, что для нас столь дорого... Разве мы общими усилиями не сумеем создать нечто, столь же счастливое, как и наши лучшие воспоминания? Пожалуй, я покажу тебе, что мы можем...

И я оставляю на твоей макушке чувственный поцелуй: моё первое счастливое воспоминание в этой новой для меня жизни.

Твои губы крадутся к моим губам, плавно поднимаясь по шее — видимо, с целью усовершенствовать наше будущее воспоминание.

Когда мои глаза замечают твоё сияющее, невыразимо прекрасное и счастливое лицо, я думаю о том, как нелепо строить догадки о чьих-то ожиданиях на почве недостатка данных и массы предубеждений. И как разумно порой — элементарно общаться.

Общаться, чтобы понять, что даже демоническую тьму можно пошатнуть и отыскать в ней гораздо больше, чем демоны сами предполагают.

А самое главное, я наконец могу объяснить, откуда во мне так много света.

...и подарить часть этого света тебе.


End file.
